En Tutoría
by Manny Heatlook
Summary: Misaki esta en primer grado de preparatoria y necesita ayuda en lengua, donde la misma escuela le asignaron a un estudiante de tercer grado para ayudarle; Usami Akihiko
1. A Primera Vista

**Bueno, esta es otra versión (inventada por mi, claro xDD) de como Misaki y Usagi-san se conocieron... donde tienen edades diferentes y situación un poco parecida con la original...**

**Espero que les guste. .DDD**

* * *

><p><span>A Primera Vista<span>

Misaki Takahashi estudiante becado de preparatoria de primer año, de tan solo dieciséis años de edad con el cabello castaño y unos grandes ojos verdes, se topa con su mayor temor….

-¿¡Qué! ¿Por qué? –pregunta Misaki angustiando al profesor.

-Lo siento, Takahashi, necesitas subir tu calificación en lengua si quieres mantener tu beca. –se disculpa el maestro titular.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Hay algún trabajo para créditos extras? –pregunta casi desesperado.

-Bueno…. –suelta el maestro hojeando las hojas de su escritorio. –Si, aceptas tutoría con la selección del maestro.

-¡SI¡ ¡Lo haré! ¡Cualquier cosa! –dice Misaki desesperado.

El maestro comienza a reírse al ver la reacción del muchacho. –Cálmate… no deberías de decir 'cualquier cosa' de esa forma, algo podría pasarte. –le dice lleno de gracia.

-¡Cómo sea! –dice Misaki. – ¿Quién me dará tutoría?

Claro, el joven Misaki no sabría quien será el que le dé la tutoría ya que, su maestro titular no es su maestro de lengua, que dilema, no?

Después de una larga platica con el maestro, Misaki por fin puedo calmarse para poder regresar a su salón de clases justo a tiempo para el segundo receso.

-¡Mi-sa-ki! –le llaman por detrás mientras recibía un abrazo de alguien más alto que él.

-¡Ah! –suelta Misaki del susto por el abrazo repentino que le dio su amigo.

-¡Aaa~h! Que lindo gritas Misaki. –le dice el joven alto de segundo año.

-¡Sumi-senpai! –saluda Misaki muy nervioso.

-¿Qué quería el maestro de ti? –le pregunta Sumi con mucho interés.

-Ah, que necesito tutoría en lengua. –le dice Misaki avergonzado.

-Bueno, yo podría darte…. –se ofrece amablemente.

-El maestro dijo que el lo vería con el maestro de lengua. –le dice Misaki con un poco de coraje. –La verdad si me hubiera gustado que fueras tu, senpai.

-Gracias…. –le dice con una sonrisa. – ¿Pero al menos no sabes de grado es?

-Ah… de tercero.

-¡Oh! Del mismo que Takahiro. –deduce Sumi.

-Se, lo más probable es que sea de su salón, también.

-A lo mejor es alguien quien conoces. –le trata de animar.

-Espero, pero no hay muchos…. –admite.

Misaki no era el tipo de chico que tuviera muchos amigos, solo eran él, Sumi y algunos chicos más de su clase, en cuanto a su hermano mayor, Takahiro, estaba lleno de amigos por todos lados de la escuela, alguno un poco raros, claro, pero no cambia que los hermanos Takahashi no tengan NADA en común.

-¿Y cuando te lo dirán? –le pregunta.

-En cuanto acabe la siguiente hora. –le dice.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –le pregunta con amabilidad.

-Por favor, senpai. –le dice Misaki con un suspiro.

Bueno, Misaki se le nota por completo que no le agradaba la idea de tener un tutor de tercer año, y más, del mismo salón que su tonto hermano.

Sumi no pudo evitar notar el nerviosismo de su amigo a conforme que continuo el receso y sabría que los nervios continuarían en su clase siguiente, lo conoce muy bien.

Al acabar el receso, Misaki y Sumi se fueron a sus respectivas clases, quedando de verse en el salón de Misaki para ir en busca del profesor y que le presente a su nuevo tutor.

-¿Y si es un delincuente? ¿Y si es uno de los idiotas amigos de mi hermano? –le dice Misaki lleno de estrés y preocupación.

-Misaki, tranquilo, yo estaré contigo. –le dice tranquilizándolo con palmadas en el hombro. –Te veré en un rato más. –le dice despidiéndose.

Misaki pasó una enorme hora llena de angustia y curiosidad, por lo que él tenía entendido, la mayoría de los compañeros de su hermano era una bola de patanes, sin mencionar que su hermano congeniaba muy bien con el grupo, eso era lo que más le molestaba.

Al final de la clase Misaki salio volando al ver a Sumi _casi_ entrar por la puerta del salón para llevárselo hacía la sala de maestros.

-Hahaha! ¿No crees que estas exagerando? –le pregunta Sumi con cariño mientras se dejaba llevar por su joven amigo.

-NO.

Al llegar a la sala de maestros, Misaki se encuentra con su maestro de lengua hablando con alguien más, pero algunos libros le tapaban el rostro.

_¿Será él mi tutor? _-pensó Misaki.

-Profesor…. –le llama Misaki.

-Ah…. Takahashi. Que bueno que llegaste. Te presento a tu nuevo tutor de lengua, Akihiko Usami, de tercer grado. –le presenta el maestro a un joven más alto que Sumi y con el cabello gris y ojos violetas y con una notable expresión de indeferencia.

-Mucho gusto. –dice viendo hacía abajo para poder ver a Misaki y abriendo bien los ojos. –Ah. ¿Eres el hermano de Takahiro? –le dice Akihiko casi señalándolo.

-¿Eres amigo de mi hermano? –pregunta Misaki con desagrado.

-Oh. No, solo soy su compañero en la clase de Ciencias…. –dice desviando la mirada, definitivamente a Takahiro no le iba bien en ciencias.

-¿En serio? –pregunta Misaki interesado. – ¿Nada más?

-Si… ¿Por qué había de haber más? –pregunta Akihiko con confusión.

-No… Olvídalo. –dice Misaki sonrojándose.

Al ver la linda expresión de Misaki al sonrojarse no pudo evitar sonreírle de regreso.

-De ahora en delante te ayudaré con lengua. Espero que nos llevemos bien. –le dice con cortesía.

-Si, gracias, la verdad yo también espero eso. –le dice Misaki con emoción.

El profesor no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Sumi con una expresión de confusión, mientras este solo le volteo a ver extrañado.

-¿Todo bien? –le susurra Sumi.

-Es que es extraño, hace un momento Usami se negaba a darle tutoría a Takahashi. Extraño, verdad?

-Si…. –suelta Sumi al entender.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno! por ahora, es todo! .DDD<strong>

**si les gusto y quieren saber que pasa después... dejen Reviews .DD**


	2. A Segunda Vista

**Y! aquí les tengo el segundo capitulo, donde vemos cómo usagi-san tomo esto de ser tutor. .DD **

**y una cosa más... yo no se el tipo de sistema que utilizan las escuelas de japon! so! solo dejense llevar xDDD**

* * *

><p><span>A Segunda Vista<span>

Bueno, algunos le dicen suerte, otros le llaman destino o bien, también sino, otros le dicen casualidad, pero para Usami Akihiko ese momento estaba escrito en piedra para él y solo para él.

Esa misma mañana de miércoles, esperaba que fuera un día normal, de una semana normal y de un mes normal, solo que ese día ocurrió algo peculiar….

-Hey, Usami…. –le llama un maestro de afuera del su salón.

Al principio Usami lo ignoro y siguió escuchando lo que su mejor amigo, Hiroki Kamijo, le contaba, pero a la segunda llamada del maestro por fin llamo su atención para que se levantara y fuera a la puerta del salón donde se encontraba el maestro.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? –pregunta el joven con indiferencia como de costumbre mientras reconocía al maestro, este lo tuvo en primer grado de preparatoria… Fue algo fácil.

-¿Podrías ayudarme con algo? –le pregunta el maestro con una sonrisa.

-No. –le contesta sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Hahaha. Ni haz escuchado de qué se trata.

-¿Y?

-Por favor… Solo te pido que si le puedes dar lengua a uno de mis estudiantes.

-¿Cuál? –pregunta Akihiko rodando los ojos.

-Takahashi. –le contesta con gracia.

-¿El hermano de qué es un verdadero inútil en ciencias? –le pregunta. –_Por favor dime que no._ –pensó.

-¡Así es! ¡Conoces a su hermano mayor! Espero que se lleven bien. –le dice el maestro encantado.

-No he dicho que si. –le contesta con indiferencia.

-Pero lo harás. –le dice el maestro riéndose.

-¿Por qué habría de? –le pregunta molesto.

-Porqué si lo haces mejorará tu expediente de conducta. –le dice el maestro, aun con calma.

Akihiko simplemente frunce el seño, no podía permitir que su expediente se manchara más de la cuenta, ya lo tenía lleno desde que empezó a negarse hacer algunas cosas y entregar trabajos de largo plazo.

-Primero veré si merece que le ayude, si no, entonces no haré nada por él. –le advierte.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro que lo merece! A contrario de su hermano, este chico tiene beca… y la materia que le ayudarás, es la que esta tratando de quitarle su apreciada beca. –le explica.

-Ah… ¿En serio? –pregunta Akihiko con poco interés. –_No ha de ser gran cosa. _–pensó.

-Si. El chico es muy trabajador. En serio, si él falla en una materia es porqué de verdad no comprendió.

-Eso suena serio… ¿Y por qué su hermano no le ayuda? –pregunta un poco fastidiado.

-Tú lo conoces. ¿Por qué no se lo habré pedido? –contraataca el maestro con gracia.

-Tienes razón. –suelta Akihiko, no tiene respuesta para ello. – ¿Por qué no a Hiroki? Él sería mejor explicando que yo.

-¡Ni de _mierda_, Akihiko! –escuchan adentro del salón.

-¿Eso contesta tu pregunta? –le pregunta el maestro entre carcajadas.

Usami no pudo evitar poner una expresión de disgusto de tan solo pensar en el supuesto _hermano_ de Takahashi, si bien se acordaba bien. Takahashi siempre trataba de copiarse en la clase de ciencias y hacia las tareas a último minuto y sobre todo, era la verdadera imagen de la estupidez e ingenuidad, aun que eso no era escusa para su propio comportamiento Akihiko era un caso diferente, por extraño que eso suene.

Akihiko aun con su mala gana suelta un suspira al ver que prácticamente sus salidas estaban bloqueadas.

-Juzgaré cuando lo vea. –le dice Akihiko antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara.

-¿Eso es un si? –pregunta el profesor nervioso al saltar del susto por el impacto de la puerta.

Akihiko regreso a su asiento de muy mal humor mientras Hiroki no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Entonces le ayudarás a un niño a estudiar? –le pregunta Hiroki con un tono de burla.

-Cállate. –le ordena enfadado. –Nunca acepte.

-Pero tienes qué, o si no, tu expediente será peor. –le dice Hiroki entre carcajadas.

Akihiko no dijo nada, simplemente dejo su mirada desviarse por completo debido a su enfado. ¿Es qué acaso esté había escuchado toda su conversación que el profesor?

-¿Cuándo te darán al chico? –le pregunta Hiroki con el mismo tono de burla de hace uno minutos.

-Ni idea…. El maestro me llamará. –le contesta con su el mismo mal humor.

-Bueno, te deseo suerte. –le dice Hiroki complacido.

-Sé que no lo haces, pero gracias, cómo sea. ¿Qué clase sigue? –le pregunta suspirando para al menos saber si su mal humor mejorará o empeorará.

-Ciencias. –le contesta con indiferencia.

_¡__¡Y… BOM! _–pensó Akihiko al escuchar la materia. –Genial.

-¿Por qué odias tanto esa clase? –le pregunta Hiroki, ahora, en verdad con curiosidad seria.

Era extraño que a Akihiko odiara tanto una clase, las odiaba todas, pero nunca demostraba que tanto más que, con ciencias.

-Es porqué hay alguien allí que no me deja en paz…. –admite Akihiko con una expresión de molestia.

-¿Qué no te deja en paz? ¿Quién?

-Takahashi. Insiste en que me haga uno de sus _estupidos_ amigos. –le explica.

-¿En serio? –le contesta Hiroki aguantándose la carcajada. –Una cosa es que sea tu compañero de ciencias, pero otra es que te siga a todos lados como el perrito que es.

-Cállate, lo peor es que al chico que _supuestamente_ ayudaré en lengua es su hermano menor.

Hiroki en seguida suelta una enorme carcajada al escuchar lo que su mejor amigo le comento. – ¡Me hiciste el día!

Akihiko no pudo evitar rodar los ojos del coraje y estrés, él solo quería irse a su descanso, bien merecido.

Caminando solo en el pasillo, no pudo evitar sentirse observado, literalmente, le estaban observando.

-¿Qué? –pregunta molesto al voltearse.

-Usami-san. –saluda nada mas y nada menos que Takahashi Takahiro. – ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-No.

-¿Me prestas tus apuntes de ciencias? –le pregunta ignorando su respuesta anterior.

-No.

-Te lo devolveré pronto. Lo juro. –le suplico.

Akihiko suspiro, él sabía perfectamente que esto nunca acabaría si no le prestaba su libreta.

-Está bien. –soltó Akihiko con otro suspiro pero peor. –Toma. –le dijo sacando la libreta de su mochila y dándosela sin protestar.

-¿De veras? ¡Gracias! –le dice Takahiro con emoción. –Oye. ¿Después de clases no quieres salir conmigo y unos amigos más? Iremos al cine y a lo mejor a otro lado.

-No. –le contesta sin pensarlo. –Me devuelves la libreta antes de la clase de ciencias. –le recuerda antes de irse.

Takahiro no pudo decir nada, simplemente vio como Akihiko se iba lejos, para así finalizar esa corta conversación con un suspiro he irse también pero para otra dirección.

_¿En serio? ¿Su hermano? Espero, por favor, que no sea como él. Por lo que más quieras…. _–pensó Akihiko con estrés al llegar a la cafetería.

Es verdad, a Akihiko se le complicaba llevarse con las personas cómo Takahiro, pero no es que no le agradará es solo que…. ¿Prefiere estar con alguien más?

Además, Takahiro tenía fama de ser bastante insistente con todos, siendo hombre o mujer, causando eso un poco irritante para algunos, pero si se le prestaba la atención que exigía, entonces todo estaría bien, pero claro, a Usami Akihiko no le gustaba ese tipo de tratos. Si no era a su modo nada funciona.

Al llegar a ciencias, Takahiro en seguida le dio sus apuntes de regreso a Akihiko, poco antes de que el maestro llegara al salón.

En toda la clase, Akihiko no pudo evitar sentirse agobiado por el simple hecho de tener a Takahiro cómo compañero de ciencias, y más, el profesor les llamaba la atención varias veces, simplemente porqué Takahiro quería empezar una conversación casual con su _compañero_, el cual, esté se negaba a continuar.

Para el final de la clase, el maestro con el que Akihiko hablo antes apareció pidiendo por él.

Akihiko, sin reproche siguió al maestro hasta la sala de maestros para poder así presentarle al joven que necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo de verdad? –le pregunto Akihiko molesto.

-Si, Usami, ya no insistas. –le pide enfadado.

-Profesor…. –le llama una voz joven al lado de ellos llamando la atención de los dos.

-Ah…. Takahashi. Que bueno que llegaste. Te presento a tu nuevo tutor de lengua, Akihiko Usami, de tercer grado. –le presenta el maestro.

Akihiko en seguida voltea a ver al chico. –Mucho gusto. –le dice al verlo bien.

No se parecía en NADA a Takahiro. Era algo impresionante. Si no le habían dicho que eran hermanos él pensaría que eran de padres diferentes…. Pero para ser alguien tan bajito y delgado para su edad, era lindo…. –Ah. ¿Eres el hermano de Takahiro? –le pregunta, no podía creerlo.

-¿Eres amigo de mi hermano? –le pregunta el chico nervioso.

-Oh. No, solo soy su compañero en la clase de Ciencias…. –le dice desviando la mirada. –_Es lindo…._ –pensó.

-¿En serio? ¿Nada más? –le pregunta un poco sorprendido e interesado.

-Si… ¿Por qué habría de haber más? –le pregunta con confusión.

-No… Olvídalo. –le dice el chico sonrojándose.

_Oh, no…. _–pensó Akihiko. –_Ya me atrapo. _

-De ahora en adelante te ayudare con lengua. Espero que nos llevemos bien. –le dice Akihiko con cortesía y con una amable sonrisa que hizo al chico sonrojarse más.

-Si, gracias, la verdad yo también espero eso. –le dice el chico con emoción.

Fue entonces que ellos estuvieron en su mundo durante un instante.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunto Akihiko.

-Misaki Takahashi. –le contesta. –Es un placer Usami-san.

_¡Oh, cielos! En serio me atrapo…._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno! por ahora, eso es todo! si les gusto y quieren saber que pasa después... pues dejen Reviews! .DDD<strong>

**esperen el resto más tarde ;D **


	3. Por Primera Vez

**Yeey el sigueinte capitulo saliooo! .O**

**ahahaha... disfrutenlo... my gosh... me stoy durmiendo muy tarde D:**

* * *

><p><span>Por Primera Vez<span>

Jamás en su vida se había sentido de esa forma.

Jamás en su vida había visto alguien como lo había visto a él.

Jamás en SU _vida _se había enamorado.

Usami Akihiko se había enamorado a primera vista del hermano de la persona que menos soportaba en este mundo.

Estaba emocionado, nervioso y sobre todo; confundido.

_¿De verdad? ¿De él? ¿Justo ahora?_ –pensó Akihiko mientras miraba el vacío de la ventana del salón, cosa que llamo la atención de su mejor amigo, preocupándolo.

-_Bakahiko_…. –le llama Hiroki preocupado y en voz baja para no llamarle la atención al maestro de matemáticas. – ¿Estás bien?

Akihito en seguida volteo verlo con la vista perdida y con la sonrisa más amable que tenía, provocando a Hiroki sonrojarse. –Estoy perfectamente.

Era extraño.

Antes de que acabara el receso anterior, Akihiko había regresado al salón con una sonrisa que decía que algo MUY bueno le había pasado, y más, cuando Hiroki le pregunto que le había pasado, Akihiko solo le contesto:

_Ví la razón de mi vida._

Hiroki jamás le había visto comportase de esa manera, estaba tan preocupado que decidió, simplemente, esperar hasta que esté se decida a decirle.

Cómo era de esperarse, Akihiko no dijo nada en toda la clase, y mucho menos en el receso porqué salio huyendo de Hiroki a sabrá dios donde.

XXXXXX

-Misaki. –le llaman al chico que estaba cambiando de salón.

El pequeño de grandes y verdes ojos, volteo a ver al chico que le hablaba, que se escuchaba de muy buen humor.

Misaki al voltear en seguida su sonrisa de transformo en una mueca al ver de quien se trataba, Takahiro.

-Hermano…. –saluda con seriedad.

-Misaki…. Me entere que necesitas tutor en lengua. –le dice muy sonriente.

_¿Quién se lo dijo? _–se pregunto Misaki muy sorprendido. –Si. ¿Y?

-Me gustaría saber de quien se trata, si no te molesta. –le dice Takahiro

-¿Para qué quieres sabes? –le pregunta Misaki aferrando su mochila a su pecho.

Takahiro no dijo nada, simplemente le sonrío y se le acerco a su hermano menor aun con esa sonrisa haciendo que Misaki se incline hacia tras de puro instinto.

-No necesitas saber…. –le dice muy cerca. –Es solo que me preocupa con quien estará mi hermanito a solas.

-¿De qué estas hablando? –le pregunta Misaki sin comprender mientras comenzaba alejarse de Takahiro, quien este, al ver la acción del chico, con fuerza le toma del brazo y lo acerca más a él.

-¿Estas tratando de huir de mi? –le pregunta Takahiro desde arriba, su expresión ya no era nada serena, su expresión estaba seria y enfadada, la cara a la que Misaki estaba TAN acostumbrado era esa.

Misaki estaba helado. –N-no… Claro que no. –le dice nervioso.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste hace un momento? Explícate. –le dice jalándolo con fuerza.

-Yo…. –soltó Misaki aterrado.

-¡HEY! –escuchan una voz fuerte que los interrumpe por completo.

Takahiro, aun serio y sin soltar a Misaki, volteo a ver de donde venía la voz, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

-¿Usami-san? –pregunta Takahiro regresando a su expresión serena, pero aun no había soltado a Misaki, quien estaba en _shock_.

_¿U-Usami-san? ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Qué quiere? _–se pregunto Misaki a si mismo lleno de confusión.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –le pregunta Akihiko a Takahiro que aun estaba sonriendo.

-Nada. –dice Takahiro dejando libre a Misaki, para salir rápidamente de allí.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto Akihiko a Misaki que de alguna forma estaba avergonzado. ¿Qué debería decir para explicar una citación cómo esa?

-S-Si…. Gracias… Bueno, tengo que irme. –dice para tratar de huir, pero Akihiko le retiene del brazo.

Misaki se quedo helado de nuevo.

-Lo siento…. –dice Akihiko. –Es solo… Es solo que quería decirte que hoy mismo podemos empezar con la tutoría, supongo que la necesitas cuanto antes, verdad? –Misaki solo asiente un poco más calmado. –Y… Sobre hace rato…. ¿Te peleaste con Takahiro? Jamás le había visto así.

-No es nada…. –le dice Misaki viendo al piso. –No es cómo si hubiese sido la primera vez, cómo quiera.

Akihiko se sorprendió. – _¿No es la primera vez? ¿Eso qué quiere decir? _–se pregunto Akihiko muy preocupado.

Antes de que Akihiko dijera algo Misaki le interrumpe volviendo al tema anterior.

-¿Podemos hacerlo después de clases? –le pregunta.

-Ah. ¿Qué cosa? –le pregunta Akihiko sonrojado.

-La tutoría. –le contesta Misaki extrañado y con un poco de gracia.

-Ah. Si, si, si, claro que si. –le contesta Akihiko con velocidad. – ¿Te párese en la biblioteca?

Misaki simplemente asiente muy sonriente para comenzar a reírse después. –Eres gracioso, Usami-san, nos vemos después.

Akihiko no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa mientras veía como Misaki se alejaba despidiéndose de él y bastante sonriente.

Para cuando Akihiko se quedo solo, soltó un suspiro y aun seguía sonrojado.

-Eres un tonto. –escucha detrás de él sorprendiéndolo, para voltearse bastante molesto, era Hiroki, quien solo le observaba con una mueca. –Entonces… ¿_Él _es tu razón de vivir? –le pregunta con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo…? –comienza Akihiko, pero le interrumpe.

-Tú jamás te metes en los pleitos de otros, ni en los míos, si lo haces es que alguien allí te importa mucho…. ¿No?

Akihiko asiente nervioso. –Es verdad. No dirás nada, verdad? –le pregunta molesto.

-Claro que no. –le contesta rápido. – ¿De qué me sirve estar diciendo eso por allí? –le pregunta Hiroki.

Akihiko solo le sonrío. –Gracias…

-De nada.

-Es más… ¿Podrías ayudarme con él? –le pregunta.

-¿Qué _qué? _

-Por favor. Sabes que nunca te he pedido algo así. –le suplica.

-Ay… Está bien. –le dice en un suspiro para recibir una sonrisa de su mejor amigo.

Hiroki le quería lo suficiente como para decir que era su hermano, además, Hiroki tenía experiencia con ese nuevo sentimiento de Akihiko. Oh, si. La tenía.

XXXXXX

-¡Senpai! –le llama Misaki al joven de largo cabello gris que caminaba distraídamente. – ¡Senpai!

Sumi en seguida voltea a ver quien le llamaba para ir inmediatamente por Misaki al ver que se trataba de él.

-¡Misaki! ¡Te he estado buscando! –le dice acercándose más a él. –Ví a Takahiro irse a tu salón. ¿Te encontraste con él?

-Si…. –le dice Misaki mirando el suelo. Sumi al ver la reacción del chico, en seguida toma el rostro de Misaki con ambas manos y lo alza para verle los ojos.

-¿Te hizo daño? –le pregunta preocupado.

-No…. –le dice Misaki sonriendo un poco, Sumi suspiro del alivio al ver que Misaki, de verdad, no mentía para así dejarlo libre.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunta Sumi.

-Es que… Me ayudaron. –le explica Misaki sonreído y sonrojándose un poco.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién? –le pregunta.

-Usami-san. –le contesta Misaki bastante sonrojado.

-¿El que será tu tutor?

-Si.

-Vaya…. Parece ser un buen tipo. –suelta Sumi un poco sorprendido. –Me parece bien, la verdad, es bueno que tengas un tutor con carácter _noble_.

-Espero, justo hoy iremos a la biblioteca para empezar a estudiar lengua. –le avisa Misaki muy animado.

-Que bien. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No. Siento que no es necesario. –le dice Misaki rápidamente. –_Sumi-senpai siempre me esta cuidando… Él merece tiempo para si mismo._

-¿Por? –le pregunta confuso. Era raro. Él siempre acompañaba a Misaki a muchas partes cuando tenía que ir _solo_, sentía la necesidad de estarlo cuidando para cuando se tope con su hermano.

-Porqué… Siento que si esta Usami-san, estaré bien. –le dice Misaki bastante seguro.

Sumi se quedo helado por la respuesta.

Jamás pensó que este día llegaría, Misaki esta confiando en alguien más que en él, es una muy buena noticia, Sumi, no pudo evitar empezar a sonreír por la respuesta de su mejor amigo, de ver que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, confiaba en alguien más.

-Me alegra. –le dice Sumi bastante satisfecho.

-Gracias, Senpai. –le dice Misaki al ver que Sumi comprendió.

XXXXXX

-Por dios, Hiroki. ¿Qué debo hacer? –le pregunta Akihiko golpeando el mesa donde tenía a su mejor amigo en frente de él, estaban es la biblioteca y Akihiko había alzado la voz para ser callado por la mitad de personas allí, Hiroki solo le miraba con escepticismo.

-¿De? –le pregunta Hiroki sin mirarlo.

-¡Con Takahashi! –le dice con fuerza pero no muy alto para que no le escucharán y regañasen de nuevo.

-¿Takahashi Takahiro? –le pregunta en sarcasmo.

-NO.

-Entonces del pequeño Takahashi. –le pregunta en burla.

-Tú sabes. –le dice un poco enfadado. – ¿Qué debo hacer si no le agrado? ¿Y si no sé que decirle?

-¿De qué hablas? _Debes_ de estudiarle lengua. ¿Qué tan difícil debe ser? –le dice Hiroki con el seño fruncido y fastidiado.

-¡Es que tú no entiendes! –le dice Akihiko. –Él… ha de ser muy inteligente para tener beca… ¿Qué pasa si le digo una estupidez?

-¿Bromeas? Si no fuesen por tus faltas de tareas tendrías calificación perfecta, y lo sabes. No por nada los maestros te escogieron para que le ayudarás al mocoso. –le dice Hiroki concentrándose en su libro.

Akihiko simplemente se quedo callado con una mueca mientras Hiroki continuo leyendo en silencio.

-Es que no sé que decirle. –le dice.

-Pensé que te preocupaba no saber que decirle cuando estés con él. –le contesta sin quitar su vista del libro.

-Bueno, quise decir, qué no sé de qué hablar con él. –se explica mejor con un suspiro.

_SSSHHH_ le sueltan unas chicas a Akihiko bastantes molestas.

-Bueno. ¿Por qué no tratas de preguntarle sus intereses? –le dice Hiroki con tranquilidad. Aun sin quitar la vista de su libro.

-¿Intereses?

-Si… Pregúntale…. –suelta bajando la voz al verse que sus ojos se movían con más velocidad al leer.

-¿Qué debo preguntar? –le pregunta Akihiko acercándose un poco a Hiroki para provocar que leyera con más lentitud y así poder hablar.

-Ah… Pregúntale que tipo de libros lee, que películas ve, que tipo de música escucha…. Y esas cosas. ¿Entiendes? Casual. –le dice Hiroki leyendo con el ritmo anterior.

-Supongo…. –dice Akihiko pensativo.

-No es tan difícil cómo piensas. –le dice Hiroki con tranquilidad. –Solo se tu mismo.

-Muy bien. –le dice Akihiko nervioso, pero decidido.

De repente Hiroki cierra el libro que leía con fuerza levantándose de la silla.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta Akihiko viéndole desde abajo.

-Iré…. –dice pensativo. –Iré por otro libro, necesito otro libro.

-Okay…. –le dice Akihiko dejándolo ir.

Hiroki simplemente se fue en busca de otro libro, entrando a la sección de literatura, para encontrar un libro aun más difícil que el que acababa de leer. Lo encontró.

Encima del librero, Hiroki no pudo evitar fruncir el seño, estaba muy alto….

Se estiró. Con el brazo bien arriba y de puntas, trataba de alcanzar el libro que tanto quería.

De repente una mano toma el libro que trataba de sacar, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

-¿Esté era el que querías? –le pregunta alguien que estaba detrás de él.

Hiroki en seguida volteo a ver de quien se trataba, pero él solo se encontró con un chico de segundo grado, MUY alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules, que miraban a Hiroki con mucha tranquilidad y serenidad.

Al ver que un estudiante de segundo le estaba mirando desde arriba, Hiroki no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver lo que justo le acababa de pasar.

-S-si, gracias. –le contesta Hiroki tomando el libro.

-¿Me das el otro que tienes? –le pregunta con amabilidad. –lo estaba buscando.

-T-toma. –le dice intercambiando libros.

Muy bien, hay que admitir que eso fue lo más extraño en el largo día de Kamijo Hiroki.

Quien decidió ir casi corriendo en regreso a donde estaba su mejor amigo, que al llegar, Akihiko no pudo evitar notar lo nervioso que estaba Hiroki.

-¿Todo bien? –le pregunta preocupado.

-Si. –le contesta con velocidad. – ¿A qué hora tenías que encontrarte con Misaki? –le pregunta para cambiar el tema.

-Ah…. –Akihiko enseguida voltea a ver el reloj el cual le faltaba poco para sonar las dos, cual hizo que el joven se alterase. –En poco tiempo. ¡Te veo luego, Hiroki! –le dice huyendo del lugar.

_SSSHHH_

Hiroki se había quedado solo. (¿?)

-Disculpa. –le llaman por detrás.

-¿Si? –dice Hiroki volteando a ver quien le llamaba, que de hecho termino sorprendiéndose de quien era, el chico que le paso él libro. – ¿E-en qué puedo ayudarte? –le pregunta muy sonrojado.

-Mi nombre es Kusama Nowaki, de segundo. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –le pregunta amablemente mientras tomaba la silla de Akihiko.

-S-si, claro. –acepta sonrojándose más.

En cuanto a Akihiko, había salido corriendo en busca de Misaki quien, después de encontrarle tendría que regresarse a la biblioteca. ¿Qué tipo de preguntas tendrá Misaki sobre la materia? ¿Podrán conversar antes o después?

Akihiko estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, pero solo pensaba en una cosa.

_Misaki… Misaki… Misaki…_

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias... xD <strong>

**claro, aun no termina aqui... y si... Takahiro es el chico malo O.o ahahaha... xD nni yo lo esperaba solo salio .O**

**y puse un poco de Hiroki y Nowaki... porqe TAL VEZ escriba de ellos en otra historia .PPP **

**y lo peor...! D. tal vez me tarde en sacar el siguiente... porqe todavia no se que tipo de chico malo deba ser Takahiro... xC**

**sugerencias? :3 **

**dejen Reviws si quieren saber que pasa! .D**

**saludos, Manny ;D**


	4. Es MíoParte 1

**Yeeey si, si ,si... **

**como sea, disfrutenlo .P **

* * *

><p><span>Es Mío<span>

_En el instante en que le vi acercarse a alguien de mi clase, me puse furioso. Él solo debe de hablarme a mí, él solo debe de verme a mí, y él solo debe de pensar en mí. _

_Tal vez suene posesivo__, pero es así como pienso; desde que nuestros padres murieron, solo nos tenemos entre nosotros dos. Fui capas de hacer 'muchos' amigos, pero no les tengo la confianza para que se acerquen a lo que es 'mío', pero cometí el único error de que un desconocido se acercara a él sin percatarme._

_Le odio por permitir eso. _

Takahashi Takahiro nadaba en sus recuerdos antes de ver por la ventana a su hermano menor caminar con alguien más llamando por completo su atención provocando que casi se saliera por la ventana del tercer piso.

Misaki, caminaba felizmente al lado del compañero de salón de su hermano mayor, Usami Akihiko.

-Entonces. ¿Iremos a la biblioteca? –le pregunta Misaki de buen humor.

-Claro que si. –le contesta Akihiko un poco nervioso al tener al chico caminando con él con una actitud bastante casual.

-Me alegra que Usami-san me ayude en lengua. –le comenta Misaki con una linda sonrisa.

_¿Estás tratando de provocarme? _–pensó Akihiko antes de contestar. –Gracias, es un placer ayudarte con esto. –le dice antes de ver que ya estaban frente la entrada de la biblioteca.

Al entrar, la biblioteca estaba casi vacía, los únicos que estaban en ella, eran Misaki, Akihiko y la bibliotecaria, que paresia estar en su mundo con unos audífonos en un mp3 y un libro _muy_ largo.

_Prácticamente solos. _–pensó Akihiko.

-¡Ah! Podemos usar la mesa de allá. –le dice Misaki apuntando la mesa de la esquina donde le daban muy bien la luz de las ventanas.

-Me parece bien. –le dice Akihiko de buen humor.

Al sentarse, no hicieron otra cosa más que ponerse a estudiar, era en serio en que Misaki necesitaba ayuda con lengua y que Akihiko podía explicar muy bien.

Al tiempo, Misaki fue capas de entender medio mes en tan solo unas cuantas horas, ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde, al menos había aprovechado la cafetería para ir y regresar con la comida.

-Bien…. –suelta Akihiko con un enorme suspiro mientras estiraba los brazos hacía arriba. –Terminamos.

-Tengo que admitir que no esperaba tenerlo todo en una sola sesión. –le dice Misaki apunto de soltar una carcajada.

-Por supuesto que pudiste. No por nada soy Usami Akihiko, quien hace todo posible. –dice Akihiko con toda naturalidad.

Misaki solo se rió.

-Muchas gracias, Usami-san. –le agradece Misaki.

-Dime, Takahashi… ¿Puedo llamarte Misaki? –Misaki asiente. –Misaki…san. ¿Te gusta leer? –le pregunta Akihiko lleno de nervios.

-Oh…. Pues disfruto mucho leer manga –le contesta de buen humor.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál te gusta?

-The Kan –le contesta lleno de emoción.

-¿Te gusta mucho ese manga? –le pregunta Akihiko con un poco de gracia, le gustaba la forma en como el chico se emocionaba por hablar de ello.

-¡Si! ¡Aunque dicen que es para chicas, la verdad es que es muy varonil! –le dice Misaki cómo si se defendiera.

Akihiko solo se rió.

Eso era lo que quería, tener una buena conversación con el pequeño Misaki, hablar de sus intereses y sus gustos. Claro, después Misaki le hizo la misma pregunta para que le contestara el nombre de una novela inglesa la cual Misaki no tenía idea de cual era.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta que ya era casi tarde, eran las seis de la tarde.

-Ya es muy tarde. –dice Akihiko cuando llegaron a la salida de la escuela.

-Lo sé, será mejor que me apure por llegar a casa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Ya es muy tarde y….

-No. –le interrumpe Misaki. –No quiero que llegues tarde a casa. –le explica al ver la expresión extrañada de Akihiko. –_Además, si no llego antes que Takahiro, me meteré en problemas. _

-Entonces…. ¿Te veré mañana? –le pregunta Akihiko en forma de despedida.

-Si. –le dice Misaki sonriente.

-¿Pasarás la prueba de mañana de lengua, verdad? –le reta Akihiko.

-¡Si! ¡Lo prometo! –le dice Misaki.

-Entonces será mejor que te apresures a descansar. –le dice Akihiko.

-¡Si! ¡Gracias! –le dice Misaki una vez que salio corriendo.

Akihiko no pudo evitar observar cómo Misaki se alejaba corriendo del lugar lleno de emoción.

_Espero verle mañana. _–pensó Akihiko con una sonrisa.

XXXXXX

Misaki llego frente a la puerta de su departamento con apuro y nerviosismo.

El chico saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puesta con sumo cuidado para no hacer ruido al abrir y cerrar la puerta.

Misaki entro con cuidado asomándose hacía la sala de televisión, donde al parecer no había nadie allí, llego a su cuarto y frente a este estaba la puerta abierta del cuarto de su hermano, no había nadie allí, se acerco silenciosamente al baño, donde la puerta estaba abierta y no se encontraba nadie allí.

_Gracias a dios…. _–pensó Misaki entrando a su cuarto y relajándose para acostarse en su cama cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por el sueño.

De repente Misaki no pudo evitar sentir frío. ¿Por qué?

Misaki se levanto con velocidad con los ojos abiertos como plato para ver como las cortinas de su ventana estaban prácticamente volando, donde espacio para ver, donde la ventana era entrada de al cuarto. El olor a cigarrillo salía de afuera de allí.

-Misaki, llegas tarde. –le dicen desde allí afuera.

-Hermano…. –suelta Misaki viéndolo allí parado mientras fumaba y veía la ciudad desde el balcón.

¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad? –le pregunta Takahiro tirando el cigarrillo al suelo con brusquedad.

_Oh, no…_

* * *

><p><strong>Lo seeee <strong>

**no lo hice más largo porqué como todos se imaginarán, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo... .PPPP**

**ahaahahaha ...y las quice dejar en suspenso!(si, disfruto mucho eso xD) .P por eso! xD no les garantizo que el siguiente sea largo... ;D **

**pero bueno! verán como es Takahiro en realidad! ;D **

**nos veremos pronto ;P**


	5. Es Mío Parte 2

**Bieeen! aqui lo tienen! xD lo hubiera publicado más cómo a las 4am, pero por culpa de mi acompañante... se me borro la mitad, so lo acabe esta mañana xD**

**ahaha... xxs no importa ya xD**

**antes de comenzar les aviso que tendrá escenas no aptas para los sensibles y bla bla bla uds sabes xD**

* * *

><p><span>Es Mío<span>

Takahashi Takahiro no podía hacer nada al respecto de ver a su hermano menor caminar con un desconocido.

-¡Hey! –le dicen sosteniéndolo de la cintura. – ¿Quieres tirarte por la ventana o qué?

-Eh, no, lo siento, estaba viendo algo…. –le explica Takahiro molesto.

-Ah, cualquier cosa que sea, no es para tirarte por la ventana, o si? –le pregunta su amigo.

_Eso es lo que tú crees. _–pensó Takahiro de muy mal humor.

El resto del día Takahiro estuvo de muy mal humor, provocando que sus amigos le dirigieran la palabra por rara vez en la tarde, mientra él solo se la pasaba mandando mensajes por el celular y haciendo llamadas, sin respuesta alguna. Eso lo ponía aun _más_ molesto.

Definitivamente eso, le provoco un _muy_ mal humor el resto del día, por el cual decidió regresar a casa temprano, alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, mucho antes de que su mal humor apareciera, su intención era regresar alrededor de las diez de la noche a casa para encontrar al chico dormido, pero esta vez sabía que el chico no estaba en casa.

Al llegar al departamento, Takahiro, no pudo evitar entrar en el lanzando la puerta a causa de su muy mal humor.

-¡MISAKI! –llama Takahiro a gritos en el departamento.

Nadie contesta.

Takahiro, con velocidad, saca su celular y marca al primer número de la lista para que le lleve a buzón.

Con violencia e ira, Takahiro lanzo su celular para que rebotara en la pared partiéndolo en dos.

-Misaki…. –suelta Takahiro furioso.

Suspirando para poder controlarse mejor, salio al balcón desde el cuarto de Misaki a poder fumar algún cigarrillo.

XXXXXX

Con más de cinco colillas de cigarro entre sus pies Takahiro ve como el chico que tanto esperaba estaba caminando hacía el edificio del departamento.

No pudo evitar ponerse aun más furioso, del estrés e ira, lanzo el cigarrillo para poder sacar otro y encenderlo.

De repente se escucha cómo la puerta de la entrada se abre suavemente, casi silenciosa.

_¿Qué pretende? _–pensó Takahiro con una mueca al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Pudo escuchar cómo los pasos de su hermano se movían por el departamento cómo si le estuviese buscando, de un lado, del otro. Lo estaba desesperando aun más.

Takahiro no hizo nada, las cortinas le estaban cubriendo.

Inhaló una vez más el cigarrillo para calmarse de las acciones de su hermano menor.

Los pasos de Misaki comenzaron hacerse más fáciles de escuchar, había entrado al cuarto.

Takahiro estaba listo para salir, pero su cuerpo se helo al escuchar el suspiro de _alivio_ de Misaki y el sonido de cómo su cuerpo chocó con el colchón. Allí fue cuando su ira exploto.

Con toda su fuerza, junto el viento que le golpeaba la espalda, Takahiro se acerca a la ventana con lentitud para parecer calmado.

-Misaki, llegas tarde. –le dice con una voz calmada.

-Hermano. –suelta Misaki sorprendido de verlo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad? –le pregunta Takahiro tirando el cigarrillo al suelo con brusquedad.

De forma automática Misaki se levanta de la cama a toda velocidad para salir huyendo por la puerta del cuarto, pero antes de que saliera de esta, Takahiro ya había cerrado la puerta con el brazo derecho de Misaki entre la puerta y la pared, asiendo que sonará un enorme crujido.

-¡AAAHHGGG! –suelta Misaki en un aullido lleno de dolor.

-¿Con quien estabas? –le pregunta Takahiro recargándose más en la puerta.

-¡AHG! –suelta Misaki junto con lagrimas de dolor.

-Contéstame. –le dice aun más serio. – ¿Por qué no me contestabas cuando te hablaba?

Misaki no contesto, simplemente le observo con lo ojos llenos de lagrimas y con la mandíbula dura.

Takahiro, del enfado al verlo así, saca el brazo herido de su hermano del pequeño estrecho, lastimándolo en el proceso.

Misaki, con su brazo bueno, trata de zafarse, pero Takahiro le detiene ambos brazos empujándolos a la pared, con tanta fuerza que Misaki se golpeo la cabeza en la pared.

-¿Por… qué _siempre_ tratas de huir de mi? –le pregunta Takahiro viendo al herido chico a los ojos.

Misaki simplemente le mira con una mueca, aun que con dolor, parecía no estar pensando muy bien, estaba muy aturdido por el golpe en la cabeza.

Takahiro estallo allí.

Molesto, besa la boca del chico con ferocidad metiendo la lengua en la boca de este.

Misaki empieza a soltar gritos ahogados por la acción de este, no supo que hacer más que cerrar la boca con fuerza.

Ambos se separan viéndose con as bocas manchadas de la sangre de Takahiro de la pequeña herida.

Takahiro, con fuerza empuja al chico al pequeño colchón que estaba cerca de la ventana.

Misaki trata de huir, pero era inútil con un brazo roto y con la nuca casi sangrándole, y con Takahiro sosteniéndolo de la cintura, aparte, no veía muy bien.

-Misaki…. –le llama.

Misaki se quedo helado.

_¿Por qué su voz suena tan herida?_

-Misaki… Eres mío. –le dice con más fuerza.

Allí Misaki supo que ya no podría huir más, aparte de que la vista no le estaba ayudando nada, no podía ni escuchar bien, el golpe fue bastante fuerte, podía sentir como los botones de su camisa reventaron y de cómo las manos de su hermano se deslizaban por cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

No había placer en aquellos movimientos, se sentían duros y con la fricción dura, le dolían los movimientos que le daba a su miembro, Misaki le dolía todo.

Hasta las envestidas fueron fuertes y rápidas, sin preparación, sentía que todo le desgarraba por dentro.

Misaki solo suplicaba con que parara y le repetía una y otra vez que le dolía con lagrimas en los ojos y enrojecido por el dolor. Eso solo excitaba más al _hombre_ que tenía sobre él.

Takahiro no se molesto en contestar y en hacerlo más lento para su comodidad, él simplemente le decía en diferentes formas: _Eres mío_.

Takahiro dio unas dos últimas envestidas para llegar dentro de Misaki que soltó un último grito de dolor antes de caer inconciente.

Takahiro estaba buscando su cajetilla de cigarros en los pantalones negros que se estaba poniendo y que había dejado a la orilla de la cama de Misaki, mientras esté estaba inconciente.

Enfadado, Takahiro, lanza la cajetilla de cigarros con fuerza al notar que estaba vacía.

_Maldición._ –pensó molesto. Agarro su camiseta de botones y poniéndosela rápidamente sale del departamento dejando prácticamente la puerta abierta.

Caminando por el pasillo se topa de frente con alguien bastante familiar.

-Takahiro. –dice Sumi sorprendido de verlo.

-Buenas noches…. –dice Takahiro con una sonrisa. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunta amenazante.

-Quería regresarle su cartera a Misaki, olvide devolvérsela en el último receso en la escuela, quería hacerlo en la tarde, pero cuando vine no había nadie. –le explica mostrando la cartera.

-Ya veo…. –dice Takahiro viendo la cartera pensativo. –Pues me alegra. –suelta en un suspiro sorprendiendo a Sumi. – ¿Me haces un favor?

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunta sospechoso.

-Justo ahora iré a comprar cigarros. –le avisa. –Así qué, cuando regrese, espero que te hayas llevado a Misaki de aquí. –le dice cómo si fuese una amenaza.

-¿Por? –pregunta Sumi desafiante.

-Porqué no quiero verlo más, estoy molesto con él. –le dice pasándolo de largo.

Sumi abrió los ojos cómo platos al escuchar lo último para salir corriendo a para dentro del departamento gritando por el chico.

Takahiro solo soltó una risa para irse de una vez.

Sumi encontró a Misaki en su cuarto, inconciente, tenía un brazo lastimado y sangre seca en su cabello en el área de la nuca, aparte de eso, Sumi no pudo poner una cara llena de horror al ver el liquido blanco alrededor de la entrepierna del chico.

Lo más rápido que pudo, le tapo con su saco para llevarse cargando con ropa nueva y toallas en una mochila.

-No te preocupes Misaki, vas a estar bien. –le dice Sumi abrazándolo mientras salían del departamento con el chico en brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Por ahora... eso es todo...<strong>

**sean francas... que les parecio? .D es la primera vez que escribo escenas así... xDDD **

**pero bueno! ya saben! si quieren saber que pasa... dejen Reviews! .D**

**nos veremos muy pronto! .D**


	6. Promesa

**Lo see... xD**

**Antes de que empiecen, incluí un personaje original (de mi parte huhuhu :B) ya verán quien es y que hará ;D**

**disfrutenlo ;P**

* * *

><p><span>Promesa<span>

_Le conocí en secundaría, siempre fue amable y honesto, aunque un poco reservado, batalle para que confiara en mí, pero con el tiempo se transformó en mi mejor amigo._

_Él estaba una generación debajo de la mía, pero nos veíamos cada receso y yo le ayudaba con los temas que no llegaba a comprender, con el tiempo conocí a su hermano, no se parecía en nada a él, frío y calculador y notaba que yo no le agradaba en absoluto, pero nunca comprendí por qué, hasta que un día me pidió un favor que me vi obligado a rechazar…. 'Aléjate de mi hermano.' _

_Nunca le obedecí, hubo veces en que me lo pidió a amenazas y a golpes y nunca me deje, con el tiempo comprendí lo posesivo que se sentía con mi mejor amigo, pero hice que se acostumbrara a mi presencia, y así logró aceptarme también._

_Pero nunca dejo de odiarme…. Y yo nunca deje de odiarlo._

_Él no hacía otra cosa que hacerle daño, lo lastimaba cada vez que sentía que mi mejor amigo le dejaría, no sé que hacer para evitar que continúe así…_

_La impotencia me visita todos los días que veo a mi mejor amigo lastimado. _

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

Keiichi Sumi, cargaba a un joven tapado con su abrigo para que la lluvia no le cayese encima, le llevaba con cuidado, para relajarse un poco al tocar la puerta de una casa, _su_ casa.

La puerta se abrió en menos de un minuto, dejando ver a un hombre joven, no más alto que Keiichi, pero si que Misaki, bastante atractivo y con una expresión de sorpresa al ver a Keiichi cargando aun joven.

-¡Por dios! ¿Qué sucedió? –le pregunta el joven a Keiichi.

-Takahiro. –dice Keiichi sin rodeos, cosa que el joven comprendió a la perfección con tan solo escuchar el nombre. – ¿Crees qué puedas ayudarlo, Yuki? –le pregunta en forma de suplica.

-Lo que sea por ti. –le dice Yuki dejándole entrar.

Keiichi entra a la casa con velocidad para dirigirse al cuarto de huéspedes y acostar a Misaki allí.

-Yuki…. –dice volteando a la puerta pero una toalla se mete en su camino tapándole el rostro.

-Estás todo empapado, puedes resfriarte…. –dice Yuki con un mohín mientras frotaba la toalla en el cabello de Keiichi. –Vete a dar un baño mientras atiendo a Misaki. –le dice con ternura.

Keiichi en seguida se sonroja y acepta saliendo del cuarto.

_Eso me sorprendió, Yuki. _–pensó Keiichi sonrojado. –_Menos mal eres doctor._

Keiichi llevaba tiempo viviendo con Yuki, para estudiar la preparatoria y la universidad fuera de la ciudad de donde venia, Yuki, hijo de un amigo del padre de Keiichi, ofreció su casa.

'No hay problema, soy soltero y no me iría mal un poco de compañía…' había dicho Yuki a su padre.

Para que el joven pudiera quedarse allí mientras iba a la escuela, estaría con alguien de confianza y además, un adulto, ¡ah! Y no solo eso, Yuki era doctor, bueno. Eso es lo que Keiichi le dijo a sus padres, y le funciona. Así podrían estar juntos.

-¿Cómo esta? –pregunta Keiichi entrando a la habitación secándose con una toalla del baño, estaba en pijamas.

Misaki tenía el brazo derecho vendado por completo y la cabeza también estaba vendada, no por completa pero solo el área de la herida.

-Mejor. –dice Yuki lavándose las manos con una toalla. –No era tan mal cómo paresia, es verdad que sangro mucho…. Pero no fue problema, y en cuanto a su brazo, es una fractura pequeña, si se cuida bien se recobrará en poco tiempo. –le explica a Keiichi que al seguir escuchando su expresión se tranquilizo por completo.

-Gracias, Yuki. –le dice abrazándolo.

-De nada, Keiichi. –le dice devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿Despertará hasta mañana? –le pregunta Keiichi volteando a ver a Misaki.

-Oh, no, lo más probable es que se levante en una media hora más…. –le dice Yuki calmándolo. –Por eso, tomaré esa media hora para hacer la cena de los tres. –le dice saliendo de la habitación con Keiichi detrás suyo. – ¿Se quedará a dormir, verdad?

-Si. –le dice.

-Eso pensé. –dice suspirando. –Es cómo el hermanito que siempre quisiste, lo sé. –comenta entrando a la cocina.

-Si…. –suelta Keiichi con una sonrisa picará. –Pero tú eres lo que más quiero. –le asegura tomándolo de la cintura desde atrás. –No estés celoso. –le dice al oído.

-Nunca dije que lo estaba. –dice Yuki zafándose del abrazo. -¿Qué quieres cenar?

Yuki comenzó acercarse al refrigerador mientras Keiichi se sentó en la mesa para observar.

-Lo qué tú quieras. –le dice con gracia.

-En serio.

-Hablo en serio. ¿O quieres preguntarle a Misaki?

Yuki era el adulto aquí, no tenía el lujo de ponerse celoso como Keiichi lo tiene, ya no es tan joven cómo antes. – ¿Lo haces apropósito, verdad? –le pregunta Yuki

-Si.

-Eres un niño. –le dice Yuki con un mohín.

-Y tú un viejo. –le dice de buen humor.

-Bien, haré comida occidental. –dice abriendo el refrigerador.

-Te quiero.

Yuki solo se sonrojo antes de contestar. –Y yo a ti.

XXXXXX

Misaki despertó viendo un techo desconocido. Al principio una pregunta invadió su cabeza antes de voltear la cabeza a algún lado.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

-Misaki. –le llama Yuki.

-Yuki-san. Es usted…. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía. –le saluda Misaki.

-Me sorprende que puedas estar con ese ánimo con esa condición.

-Oh. ¿Esto? –dice Misaki viendo su brazo. – ¿Fue usted quien me ayudo?

-Si, pero también Keiichi. –le dice Yuki de buen humor.

-Senpai es muy bueno conmigo. –suspira Misaki.

-Lo sé. –le dice Yuki. –Y no tiene nada de malo.

-Por supuesto que no. –dice Misaki levantándose con ayuda de Yuki.

-Acabo de terminar la cena. ¿Puedes caminar? ¿O te llevo? –le pregunta Yuki.

-Puedo caminar. –le dice saliendo de la cama.

Al caminar hacía la cocina con un poco de ayuda de Yuki, pudo llegar a la mesa para poder comer, donde allí, Keiichi les esperaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunta Keiichi al ver a Misaki.

-Senpai. –saluda Misaki. –Estoy bien, toda gracias a Uds. Dos, no tenían que hacerlo.

-¡Por supuesto que si! –dice Yuki levantándose de la mesa sorprendiendo a Misaki. –Solo mírate…. –le dice con más suavidad. –No puedes continuar así. _No con él_.

Misaki no dijo nada, simplemente bajo la cabeza con la cara triste al escuchar lo que le dijeron. –Pero no tengo a donde ir. –dice con dolor.

-Entonces ven con nosotros. –le dice Yuki sorprendiendo a Keiichi.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunta con fuerza.

-Yuki. –le llama Keiichi.

Yuki en seguida se sentó nervioso y molesto, había perdido el control.

-A-al menos quédate unos días para descansar. –le dice Keiichi.

-Bueno…. –dice Misaki pensativo.

-Mañana no iras a la escuela. –dice Yuki acercándose al refrigerador.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Misaki.

-¿Es una pregunta capciosa? –le pregunta aun molesto.

-Yuki. –le llama Keiichi concentrado en su cena.

-Pero…. Mañana tengo una prueba. –dice Misaki.

-Llamaré a la escuela y les diré que faltarás un tiempo y así te la pondrán después. –le dice Yuki con el bote de leche en la mano.

-Pero le prometí que haría y pasaría la prueba. –le dice Misaki en forma de suplica.

-¿A quien? –le pregunta Keiichi en forma casual.

-A…. –suelta Misaki sonrojándose. –A Usami-san, mi tutor.

Keiichi no pudo evitar sonreír por lo comentado por el chico, mientras Yuki observaba a Misaki que estaba completamente enrojecido.

_¿Será que…..? Oh…. Ya entendí._

De repente, Yuki sorprende a Misaki acariciándole el pelo revolviéndoselo todo. -¿Yuki-san?

-Te dejaré ir. –le dice sorprendiendo a Misaki aun más. –Pero iré por ti después de que presentes la prueba. ¿Está bien?

Misaki no pudo evitar abrazar a Yuki de la emoción mientras casi gritaba 'gracias.'

* * *

><p><strong>bueno, por ahora eso es todo. <strong>

**se sorprendieron? .P bueno, es como me dijo mi mama 'uno siempre hay para uno' entendieron? xD**

**como sea, espero darles el sieguiente tan rápido cómo hice con este .D pero bueno! mñna es lunes :/ **

**odio los lunes xC**

**ahaha bueno, si quieren saber que pasará después, dejen Reviews! .D ya sabes como funciona **

**ahahaha**

**nos vemos! ^^ **


	7. Revelación

**Buenoooo... lamento tardarme más de lo habitual C; ahahahah**

**y una cosa mas... sobre los Reviews... LOL? xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**como sea, disfrutenlo ;D**

* * *

><p>Revelación<p>

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres regresar a casa? –le pregunta Keiichi muy preocupado a Misaki.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. –le dice Misaki con una sonrisa.

En lo general, Misaki no se veía tan mal, ya no necesitaba tener la venda de la cabeza, pero su brazo aun estaba envuelto en vendas. Yuki le había dicho hace tiempo, que si mantenía una buena actitud, sanaría rápido.

-No olvides que Yuki pasará por ti después de la segunda hora. ¿Está bien? –le dice Keiichi tomándole la cara entre sus manos.

-_Estoy bien_. –le garantiza. –Y no te preocupes, ya verás que será rápido. –le dice Misaki separándose de Keiichi al entrar a la escuela.

-¡Ten cuidado! –le advierte Keiichi antes de que Misaki se fuera.

XXXXXX

-No es el fin del mundo. ¿Lo sabes? –le dice Hiroki a Akihiko.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le pregunta con interés. –Él aun no ha llegado. Estoy preocupado. ¿Debería estarlo?

-Llegará pronto, y no deberías. –le dice Hiroki suspirando y volviéndose a su libro.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Allí está….!

-¿Akihiko? –le pregunta Hiroki extrañado.

Akihiko estaba atónito.

Estaba viendo a Misaki caminar por el pasillo con pasos mal hechos y el brazo derecho vendado hasta el codo.

_¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?_

-¿Misaki-san? –suelta Akihiko en estado de _shock_.

Misaki al verlo se sorprende, no tenía idea de que decirle… o simplemente podía no decirle nada.

_La verdad…. No quería que 'él' me viera de esta forma en especial. _

-Buenos días. –saluda Misaki con una gran sonrisa.

De repente, sin pensarlo ni una sola vez, Akihiko tomo a Misaki y lo abrazo. Hiroki ni volteo a verlos, Misaki simplemente se torno aun color rosáceo por la acción de del joven que lo sostenía tiernamente.

-¿Usami-san? –le llama Misaki bastante nervioso, es más, no podía pensar a causa de ellos.

-Perdón. –le dice Akihiko al oído.

-¿Por? –pregunta Misaki lleno de histeria. – ¿Qué paso?

-Sea, lo que sea que te haya pasado, lamento no haber estado allí para ayudarte. –le dice Akihiko con dolor en la voz.

Misaki al escucharlo sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, de forma automática comienza a abrazar a Akihiko de vuelta y empezó a sollozar mientras Akihiko lo abrazo con más fuerza a un estilo posesivo.

-¡Misaki! –les interrumpen.

Misaki al escuchar su nombre a lo alto, se separo bruscamente de Akihiko sin siquiera verlo y con la cara enrojecida.

Akihiko sorprendido voltea a ver quien le había hablado encontrando un alumno de segundo.

-Lo siento, senpai. –le dice Misaki al acercarse a Keiichi.

-No tienes porqué, solo vete a clases, tienes que hacer la prueba. –dice Keiichi limpiándole una lágrima a Misaki sorprendiéndolo.

-S-si. –dice Misaki al salir corriendo.

De repente Keiichi volteo a ver a Akihiko que le veía con enfado. Keiichi sin comprender porqué, simplemente le sonrío sorprendiendo a Akihiko.

-Con permiso, senpai. –dice Keiichi antes de irse.

Akihiko no dejo de fruncir el ceño al ver a Keiichi irse detrás de Misaki.

_¿Quién es él? _

-¿Akihiko? –le llama Hiroki curioso al ver la expresión de seriedad de su mejor amigo. – ¿Estás bien?

-Si…. –le dice volteando a su dirección aun con la vista donde estaba.

-Vaya…. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a ese chico? –pregunta Hiroki con interés.

-Me gustaría averiguarlo…. –suelta Akihiko de muy mal humor.

XXXXXX

Misaki parecía estar listo para su prueba que tendría en una hora más, claro que no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y más con sus compañeros preguntándole que le había pasado, pero Misaki solo daba la misma respuesta:

_Fue un accidente._

Aun que es verdad que lo que le había hecho su hermano era algo imperdonable, pero no podía evitar la idea de no causarle problemas, odiaba la idea de molestarle a cualquiera.

El siguiente receso Misaki seguía viendo los apuntes que había hecho con Akihiko.

-Misaki. –le llama por detrás una voz inconfundible.

Misaki volteo y dio al menos unos tres pasos para atrás al ver y saber de quien era.

-B-buenos días. –dice intimidado al ver a Takahiro parado frente a él.

-Pensé que no vendrías. –le dice con una sonrisa amable.

-E-es que tengo una prueba que hacer…. –le dice desviando la mirada.

-Ah. –suelta Takahiro abriendo la boca con una sonrisa. – ¿Desde cuando eres tan dedicado?

-Desde que me dieron la beca. Lo sabes.

-Ah. Si…. –dice Takahiro acercándose muy casual. –Dime…. ¿Cuándo regresarás a casa? –le pregunta tomando el mentón de Misaki para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Eh?

-¿Cuándo vendrás a casa? –le vuelve a preguntar. –Haces que te extrañe.

-Yo…. –suelta Misaki haciéndose para atrás. –Trataré de apresurarme….

-Ah. –le dice con una sonrisa aun mas grande. –Misaki.

-Dime…

-Mejor…. Yo te llevaré a casa. –le dice tomando al chico en brazos. –Me haces falta.

Misaki no pudo evitar poner un rostro lleno de horror, pero Takahiro no le vio.

En el instante en que el timbre sonó, Misaki se separa de Takahiro bruscamente sorprendiéndolo.

-L-lo siento, hermano, tengo clases. –le dice Misaki mientras salía corriendo.

Takahiro al ver a su hermano correr con dificultad no pudo evitar soltar una risa rápida llena de satisfacción.

-Creo que te llevaré a casa conmigo para jugar de nuevo…. –soltó para si mismo.

XXXXXX

Para sorpresa de Misaki, la prueba no estuvo tan dura cómo el pensaba, era tal y cómo Akihiko le había dicho, todo lo estaba contestando con facilidad y compresión.

Aun que es verdad que fue de los últimos en terminar la prueba que muchos estaban batallando, pero se sentía bastante seguro de si y confiado del el resultado.

_Tengo que agradecerle a Usami-san, todo esto es gracias a él. _

Misaki estaba feliz y emocionado al salir de la clase, tenía que verlo, hablarle y sobre todo, quería agradecerle.

A Usami-san.

_Usami-san… Usami-san… Usami-san… _

_A mí… A mí me gusta Usami-san, tengo que… decirle algo… Antes de de encontrarme con Yuki-san y mucho antes de que Takahiro me encuentre. _–pensó Misaki saliendo del salón.

* * *

><p><strong>hay qe ser franca, gente bonita ;D me falta poco para acabar ;D <strong>

**asi es! un poco mas! Dx **

**por eso, no les deje con muchas ganas esta vez! ;D pero el proximo... ahaha ya verán xDDDD**

**las amo 3 gracias .)**


	8. Confusión

**Lo sientooo xDDDDDDDDDD**

**no acabare tan pronto como creen... ahahaha... la razón es por sus lindos reviews :33333333333**

**si... me encariñe con uds chicas ;D **

**como sea! disfrutenlo ;D**

* * *

><p><span>Confusión<span>

_¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué era tan cariñoso con Misaki-san? ¿Por qué Misaki-san le sonrío de esa forma?_

-¿Qué no te habías dado cuenta?

-¿Eh? –suelta Akihiko al darse cuenta que Hiroki le estaba poniendo atención.

-¿No habías notado que el pequeño Takahashi siempre esta con _él_? –le pregunta Hiroki extrañado. –Todos lo saben, pero la razón de qué Sumi Keiichi se haya encariñado con un estudiante de primero es raro. Ni sus amigos más cercanos saben porqué.

-Yo… No tenía idea. –admite Akihiko sorprendido.

-Eso te pasa por ignorar al mundo a tu alrededor. –le dice Hiroki molesto.

-Entonces…. ¿_Siempre_ está con él? –vuelve a pregunta Akihiko confuso.

-Dicen. –dice Hiroki metiéndose una paleta a la boca. –Por cierto, quieres una? –le dice ofreciendo una paleta diferente.

-No. –le dice sin verlo. – _¿Siempre?_

Era verdad, Akihiko siempre fue muy ignorante con respecto a sus propios compañeros de escuela, nunca y jamás le importo quienes eran y qué hacían. Nunca fue su problema, pero _ahora_ obviamente era su problema si Misaki tenía algo que ver, por esa misma razón no podía volver a darse el lujo de ignorar a quien se le ponga a en su camino. _Por primera vez_, Usami Akihiko estaba devastado por su comportamiento anterior.

XXXXXX

-Ah…. Si no me apresuro, Misaki se preocupará. –dice el joven rubio subiendo al pequeño, pero elegante auto negro. –Bueno, aprovecharé en que me acompañe a comprar el mandado para la comida y cena de hoy…. Y tal vez a otras vueltas…. –pensaba Yuki en voz alta mientras manejaba de buen humor hacía la escuela. –Y mejor le preguntaré que querrá de comer…. Esta vez lo haré a su gusto. –de repente Yuki al escucharse a si mismo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Sonaba cómo toda una madre preocupada. Que embarazoso.

XXXXXX

Akihiko se había separado de Hiroki para poder pensar por si mismo y sobre todo, para aclarar sus ideas… Lo más probable es que tendría que pelear por Misaki, puede que ese otro chico quiera a Misaki y que _él_ haya sido quien dejo al pobre de Misaki.

Akihiko con tan solo pensar en esa idea, no pudo evitar golpear la pared a causa de su mal humor.

¿Cómo se atrevían a tocar lo que era de su propiedad? Definitivamente, Akihiko odiaba eso. Lo odiaba de verdad.

-¿Usami-san? –le llaman por detrás.

De forma automática, Akihiko volteo a ver quien le llamaba con una expresión bastante serena, pero esa expresión de transformo al ver que no era nadie más que Sumi.

-¿Qué? –pregunta de mal humor.

_Según Misaki, él era muy amable…. _–pensó Keiichi antes de continuar. –A lo mejor Misaki no le informo, cómo ud que es su tutor…. Él se irá temprano hoy conmigo. –le avisa con cortesía.

-¿Contigo? –le pregunta Akihiko arqueando una ceja.

-Si… Cómo ya lo habrá visto, Misaki no esta muy bien. –continua Keiichi con su explicación.

-¿_TÚ_ sabes que le paso? –le pregunta Akihiko tomando a Keiichi de los hombros. –Dímelo.

Keiichi sorprendido por la reacción de su senpai en seguida se pone a la defensiva. – ¿Por qué habría de?

-¿Fuiste tú quien le hizo eso, verdad? –insinúa Akihiko furioso y tomándolo del cuello de su camisa.

-¿¡Qué! –pregunta Keiichi sorprendido. – ¿Por habría de hacerle tal cosa?

-No lo sé. Dímelo tú. –le fuerza Akihiko golpeando a Keiichi contra la pared.

_Esto no esta pasando. ¿O si?_

XXXXXX

-Y al final no encontré a Usami-san…. –suelta Misaki con un mohín. –Supongo que mañana tendré que decirle. –suelta sonriendo más aun.

-¡Misaki! –le llaman de lejos, Misaki al voltear se encuentra con Yuki caminando hacía él.

-¡Yuki-san! –saluda Misaki muy contento. –Disculpa si te hice esperar.

-No… Acabo de llegar. ¿Nos vamos? –le pregunta con gracia.

-¿A dónde? –pregunta una voz extra.

Takahiro.

Yuki, de forma automática lleva a Misaki detrás suyo lejos del alcance de Takahiro.

-¡Yuki-san!

-¿Qué tratas de hacer, Yuki-chan? –le pregunta Takahiro a Yuki con un tono de inocencia.

-Me llevaré a Misaki lejos de tu alcance. –le avisa Yuki.

-Oh. –suelta Takahiro. –Me parece algo muy tierno de tu parte, Yuki-chan, pero me temo que no te dejaré.

-Más respeto con tus mayores, Takahiro. –le advierte Yuki de mal humor.

-¿O si no qué? –Yuki solo hizo una mueca. –Mira, esta vez, seré sencillo, entrégame a Misaki sin rodeos _y no te pasará lo de la otra vez_, Yuki-chan.

Yuki trago saliva, no era la primera vez en que él y Takahiro se tenían de frente, solo que en todos sus encuentros, nunca terminaron bonitos, Misaki, entonces, tomo la mano de Yuki llamando su atención.

-Está bien, Yuki-san, no quiero que a ud le lastime. –le dice Misaki con cariño. –Así qué déjeme ir.

-No. –le dice Yuki sin pensarlo.

-Hazle caso, Yuki-chan. –le dice Takahiro acercándose a Yuki mostrando la altura que le ganaba a Yuki, este tenía que ver hacía arriba. –Sabes que lo podría pasarte. –le advierte.

Yuki no dijo nada, simplemente no se movió en intención de quitarse del camino, si no todo lo contrario, no dejo a Misaki salir del espacio de su espalda.

Takahiro al verlo, en seguida mostró una mueca de decepción por la respuesta de Yuki.

-Yo te lo advertí. –le dice Takahiro con un mohín.

-¡He-ermano! ¡NO! –grita Misaki al ver como Takahiro abofeteaba a Yuki haciendo el sonido resonará en el estacionamiento.

Yuki al recibir el golpe, no cayo, pero había dolido, esté simplemente se enderezo y volvió a ver a Takahiro a los ojos.

Takahiro estaba apunto de soltar una carcajada al ver el rostro de Yuki con una mejilla enrojecida por completo, para Takahiro, esa imagen resultaba ser muy graciosa.

-Okay, Yuki-chan, juguemos solos tu y yo. –le dice Takahiro desabotonando el primer botón de su camisa.

XXXXXX

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE YO NO LO HICE! –le grita Keiichi a Akihiko en la cara.

Akihiko no puso mucha atención, este estaba concentrado en sostener la mano derecha de Keiichi para poder golpearlo, mientras Keiichi trataba de levantarse que estaba contra el piso.

-¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! –se escuchaba alrededor de ellos, al poco tiempo en que ambos comenzaron a la defensiva, el grupo de personas le habían cubierto para ver la 'pelea' que acababa de empezar.

Cuatro maestros pudieron separarlos, y cada uno de ellos recibió detención toda la semana siguiente por tal disturbio que causaron en el corredor.

En el instante en les dejaron libres, Keiichi salió 'huyendo' para el estacionamiento para encontrarse con Yuki y Misaki, por alguna razón estaba muy alterado y estaba seguro en que él no se iba a calmar hasta tener a Yuki en sus brazos.

-¡IO! –escucha de tras suyo, Keiichi volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con Akihiko corriendo justo de tras de él. – ¿A dónde crees que vas? –le pregunta Akihiko furioso.

-¡ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA! –le grita Keiichi frustrado.

Akihiko continuo correteando a Keiichi hasta llegar hasta el estacionamiento, donde allí Keiichi pareció olvidarse por completo que Akihiko le perseguía para en si tener un rumbo. Akihiko no comprendió al no poder ver lo que estaba enfrente de Keiichi, este le tapaba con la espalda.

-¡ALEJATE DE ÉL! –grita Keiichi furioso al lanzarse a alguien sorprendiendo a Akihiko.

Akihiko se detuvo en seco para entender mejor la imagen.

Keiichi sostenía del cuello a Takahiro, el hermano de Misaki, quien estaba detrás de un joven rubio todo golpeado y con la nariz sangrante.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? –pregunta Akihiko fuera de si.

* * *

><p><strong>bieeeeen! que les parecio? .D<strong>

**no se uds, pero ami me gusto :B huhuhuhu saben? me estoy divirtiendo mucho al escribir esto xDDD**

**aahh! eso me recuerda... una ves esta historia terminada, empezare otra que se llamara 'Vacaciones de Verano' **

**donde veremos algo interesante de esta historia en particular ;D **

**esperenla! .D y tmb el siguiente capitulo! ;P ya saben! si quieren el cap, dejen Reviews! .D **

**me encanta resivir Reviews x3 **

**nos vemos!**


	9. Posesión

**muy bien! les tengo el siguiente ;D **

**y me tarde más de lo habitual porque ultimamente no he dormido bien Dx **

**como sea, disfrutenlo ;P**

* * *

><p><span>Posesión<span>

'_Misaki… Misaki… Por favor, no llores, yo estoy aquí contigo…' _

'_¡Pero…! ¡Pero Mamá y Papá ya no están! ¡Y los extraño mucho!'_

'_¡Pero YO aun estoy aquí! Misaki. ¡Mírame!'_

_Fue entonces cuando por primera vez vi fijamente sus hermosos ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas, dolor y culpa. _

'_¡Hermano…! ¡Hermano, te quiero! ¡Te quiero mucho!' sollozaba en mis brazos. _

'_Yo también te quiero mucho, Misaki. Por eso te juro que jamás te dejaré.'_

_Jamás. Porqué eres mío. _

_El problema es que ahora__ esos ojos verdes me ven llenos de horror. _

_¿Por qué?_

Misaki veía a su hermano mayor con los ojos llenos de horror.

Takahiro mantenía una riña bastante tensa contra Keiichi, quien estaba bastante molesto al ver lo que le habían hecho a lo que era _suyo_.

Akihiko, sin saber que hacer, corrió hacía Misaki y al joven que estaba aturdido.

-¿Se encuentran bien? –les pregunta ayudando a Yuki a levantarse.

-Yo estoy bien. –dice Misaki. –Pero Yuki….

-Estoy bien. –asegura. –Solo es una hemorragia. –les dice tapándose el orificio sangrante de su nariz. –El que me preocupa es Keiichi. –comenta volteando a ver a Takahiro que sostenía el puño de Keiichi y viceversa.

-Yo me encargo. –dice Akihiko empezando a correr hacía ellos.

Una vez que se podían ver a los tres de lejos, se notaba que Akihiko era el más alto de los tres, pero aun no parecía haber uno más fuerte.

Misaki y Yuki no sabían que hacer, los tres jóvenes estaban en tan movimiento continuo, que no se sabía quien tenía ventaja y quien no.

-Usami-san…. –soltó Misaki con preocupación.

-Misaki, vete. –le dice Yuki empujando a Misaki.

-¿Pero, qué hay de Usami-san y senpai? –le pregunta reteniéndolo.

Yuki apretó la boca. –Ve al auto y yo iré por ellos.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Yuki-san! ¡Le van a lastimar otra vez! ¡No!

-Vete al auto. –le vuelve a repetir.

-¡Pero….!

-¡OBEDECE! –le grita Yuki casi furioso.

A Misaki le temblaban las piernas, no sabía que hacer, y menos al ver que Yuki había ido a separar a los tres chicos.

-¡DETENGANSE DE UNA VEZ! –grita Misaki a todo pulmón.

De forma automática, los cuatro se quedaron helados al escuchar al chico gritar lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡Deténganse, por favor…! –suelta Misaki entre lágrimas. – ¡No quiero que se lastimen más! –decía mientras no paraba de llorar, lloraba tanto que las lágrimas no le permitían ver.

-Misaki-san…. –suelta Akihiko sorprendido.

El ojiverde comenzó a parpadear para ver mejor, para darse cuenta que todos le veían, entro en pánico.

-¡Yo…! ¡N-no…! –soltó Misaki al salir huyendo.

-¡Misaki! –ruge Takahiro al levantarse y tratar de ir tras él.

-¡Tú no irás a ningún lado! –le advierte Keiichi sosteniéndolo de las piernas provocándole que cayera.

En el instante en que Takahiro cayo, Akihiko se levanto para salir disparado para ir detrás de Misaki.

-¡OYE! –ruge Takahiro mientras veía cómo Akihiko corría por su hermano menor.

-¡Quédate quieto! –le ordena Keiichi mientras le sostenía por detrás.

_Bueno… al menos no se están golpeando…. _–pensó Yuki suspirando y un poco adolorido.

XXXXXX

-¡MISAKI-SAN! –le llama Akihiko al chico que corría delante de él.

-¡POR FAVOR, DEJAME SOLO! –le suplica Misaki al voltear lleno de lágrimas.

-¡NO! –le contesta tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hasta él.

Misaki había sido detenido por el pecho de Akihiko que también este le sostenía ambos brazos para que no escapara.

-U-usami-san –suelta Misaki con la cara enrojecida y lleno de lágrimas.

-Ya paso…. –le dice Akihiko abrazándolo con ternura.

Al escucharlo, Misaki enseguida dejo sus lágrimas salir mejor y le regreso el abrazo del gran joven que le sostenía.

-Usami-san…. –soltó Misaki.

-Llámame Akihiko. –le susurra al oído haciendo que Misaki se sonrojará hasta las orejas.

-Akihiko-san…. –le llama enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de Akihiko.

-Dilo otra vez.

-Akihiko-san

-Me gustas mucho, Misaki-san…. –confiesa Akihiko nervioso. –Y si me aceptas, te juro que te protegeré…. Y no te vuelvan a pasar estas cosas. –le dice Akihiko mientras besaba la mano de Misaki.

-A-a-akihiko-sa-an. –suelta Misaki aturdido por los nervios.

-¿Está bien? –le pregunta Akihiko viendo los grandes ojos verdes del chico.

-Yo…. –comienza Misaki antes de empezar a tartamudear.

Al verlo bien el peligris en seguida suspira enseñando la sonrisa que hacía a Misaki sonrojar. –No tienes que responder ahora…. Puedo… esperar. Y lo haré. –le dice dando un paso para atrás sorprendiendo a Misaki.

-Ahora, vámonos, que estarán preocupados. –le dice Akihiko.

Misaki solo asintió confundido y molesto consigo mismo.

_¿¡Por qué no pude decirle cuando tuve la oportunidad! ¡Akihiko-san pensará que soy un tonto y comenzaré a caerle mal! ¿Ahora qué hago….?_

XXXXXX

Al llegar, Misaki fue sorprendido por Yuki que lo había tomado en sus brazos diciendo una y otra vez, que no vuelva a correr de esa forma lejos de ellos, el rubio parecía estar mejor, tenía un tapón en la nariz y la cara limpia de la sangre, solo la camiseta seguía en carmín.

Takahiro y Keiichi ya no estaban allí.

-¿Y senpai? –pregunta Misaki preocupado sin saber que enseguida Akihiko volteo a verle su reacción con una mueca.

-Oh. –suelta Yuki. –Un profesor nos vio peleando y ahora Takahiro ira a detención, y al parecer Keiichi ya tenía detención y por eso le suspendieron. –explica Yuki con un mohín.

-Le fue peor a Sumi-san –suelta Akihiko.

-De hecho. –dice Yuki. –Lo bueno de esto es que ahora tiene vigilado más a Takahiro, Misaki. –le avisa. –Así no solo Keiichi se meterá en problemas.

Akihiko se quedo helado al escucharlo.

-¿Hablaste con mis profesores? –pregunta Misaki un poco preocupado y molesto.

-Si…. Te lo explicaré en casa, ahora tenemos que irnos. –le avisa.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, A-akihiko-san. –le dice Misaki al voltearlo a ver.

-N-no tienes porqué. –contesta apenado y aun un poco perplejo.

-Eres un buen chico. –le dice Yuki dándole una palmada en la cabeza, sorprendiéndolo al ver que el rubio era más bajo que él.

-Ah… Este, gracias. (¿?) –dice Akihiko mientras veía cómo se iban Misaki y Yuki. –Yo… ah, no. Tengo que averiguar qué esta pasando aquí.

Con un suspiro pesado, el peligris se regreso a clases con un muy mal humor y bastante confuso.

* * *

><p><strong>asi es...! 'YEY! no acabo aquí!'<strong>

**decidí hacerlo más largo por sus reviews me llegaron al corazón... (LOL xD)**

**espqeo que les haya gustado...**

** y como ya mensione, no he dormido bien... así empezare el siguiente más tarde -.-**

**nos veremos pronto! .DDD **


	10. Entre Mentiras

**Laaaaaaaaaaaaaamento la tardansa... como ya había mensionado... necesitaba descanso xD**

**ahahahahaha... pero _creo _ya estoy mejor... hay bueno! Dx tmb, siento si sienten este capitulo muy corto, la verdad tengo que decirles que este suceso es esencial .P**

**por eso... disfrutenlo... y que bueno a vernos visto de nuevo ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Entre Mentiras <span>

_Después de que le confesé mis sentimientos por él, no me ha dirigido la mirada en toda una semana, me habla, me saluda, y todavía va las tutorías que estoy obligado a darle, pero no es cómo lo fue antes, es cómo si quisiera evitar que me diera cuenta de lo que está pensando. _

_Y eso es lo que MÁS quiero saber…. Quiero saber que siente por mí… prometí que esperaría, pero no es fácil…._

-¡Oi, Bakahiko! –le llama Hiroki a Akihiko rompiendo por completo su concentración Akihiko comenzó a pasear la mirada por el salón para darse cuenta que la clase ya se había acabado. – ¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente estás ido….

-¿En serio? –le pregunta Akihiko sorprendido.

-Si…. También haz estado deprimido… ¿Hay algo qué pueda hacer? –le pregunta preocupado.

-¿Qué harías si la persona que te gusta no te ve a los ojos? –le pregunta Akihiko.

Hiroki enseguida se puso a pensar, pero para sorpresa de Akihiko, este no se tardo nada en contestar. –Le preguntaría que si tiene algún problema conmigo o algo.

-¿Crees que debería preguntarle?

-No lo sé. Eso ya es cosa tuya.

Akihiko no quito la vista de la mirada sería de su mejor amigo, y en cierta forma, tenía razón, nunca lo sabría si no le preguntaba y tampoco si debería si él no quiere.

-Muy bien. –dice Akihiko levantándose con velocidad. –Regresaré un rato. –le avisa a Hiroki.

-¿Irás a preguntar?

-Si.

-Entonces eso no será un rato…. –deduce abriendo su libro. –Tomate tu tiempo.

Dicho esto, Akihiko salio corriendo del salón dirigiéndose a los salones de primer grado.

XXXXXX

Misaki salía de su salón con intención de ir a la cafetería, es más, su condición estaba mejor, su brazo ya no necesitaba un yeso, sino una férula para curarse.

-¡MI-SA-KI-SAN! –escucha a un lado del pasillo, el chico volteo a ver sorprendiéndose al ver a Akihiko corriendo a su dirección.

Misaki se había quedado helado, no sabía que hacer si quitarse o no, claro, no pudo decidir a tiempo, para cuando se dio cuenta, Akihiko lo había alzado al aire para llevárselo cargando.

-¡¿A-AKIHIKO-SAN? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo? –pregunta Misaki asustadísimo.

-Necesitamos hablar. –le dice Akihiko con una expresión muy seria

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué? –pregunta muy alterado.

Akihiko no le contesto a partir de allí, no le importa las quejas del chico que estaba entre sus brazos y sin siquiera escucharle, se lo llevo a la azotea.

-¡Akihiko-san! ¡Akihiko-san! –le llamaba Misaki una y otra vez sin tener respuesta.

Hasta que al fin llegaron a la azotea, Akihiko bajo con cuidado al pequeño Misaki.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿De qué quieres hablar? –le pregunta el ojiverde al peligris.

-¿Por qué me evitas? –contraataca Akihiko sin rodeos.

Misaki se quedo helado al escucharle.

_¿Se dio cuenta?_

-Yo…. Pensé qué… No… no quise…. –comienza Misaki sin saber exactamente que decir.

-¿Tú… me evitabas, verdad? –le pregunta de nuevo.

Misaki solo se sonrojo bajando la cabeza. –No es que quería hacerlo….

-¿Entonces?

-Me avergüenza… Y no quería que tuvieras más problemas por mi culpa…. –le confiesa con la cara muy roja.

-¿Problemas? ¿Por qué habrías de tener problemas? –pregunta Akihiko bastante confuso.

-P-Por mi culpa. –le contesta Misaki temeroso

-¿Eh? –suelta Akihiko aun más confuso. –Pero… ¿Por qué?

Misaki no supo que contestar, solo observaba a Akihiko con los ojos abiertos cómo platos. – '_¿Por qué?_' ¿Dices?

-Ajá.

-No… No quiero que te metas en problemas cómo la otra vez…. –dice mientras movía las manos con ansiedad.

-¿Te refieres a lo que paso con tu hermano? –le pregunta. Misaki solo se limito a asentir. –Ahora que lo pienso… No lo he visto desde entonces.

-Yo… yo tampoco le he visto. –le dice sin verlo.

Akihiko suspiro al darse cuenta que estuvo apunto de cambiar el tema. –Misaki-san…

-¿S-si? –contesta nervioso.

-Aun no me haz dicho porqué me evitas. –le dice Akihiko acercándose un poco más al chico.

-Ah, pues…. Me… Me…

-¿Te qué?

Misaki no contesto solo cruzo miradas con Akihiko durante un instante muy corto, pero el mayor fue capas de notar el adorable sonrojo del chico. – Oh.

-¿Q-qué? –pregunto Misaki. – ¿Pasa a-algo?

-Misaki-san…. Yo a ti…. –Misaki enseguida clavo la vista a Akihiko con el rostro enrojecido por completo. _¿Te diste cuenta? _– ¿Yo te gus-

-¡MISAKI! –les interrumpen, quien sea que haya sido, estaba tratando de abrir la puerta de la azotea.

Akihiko soltó una mueca de muy mal humor la cual hizo a Misaki intimidarse un poco ante la reacción.

-¡MISAKI! –le llaman de nuevo.

Misaki enseguida le dio un escalofrío al escuchar la voz que él reconocía tan bien, el acto automático del chico llamo la atención del mayor para que este empezará a poner más atención a la voz. – ¿Sabes quien es? –le pregunta Akihiko viendo a Misaki con seriedad.

Misaki pudo asentir un poco temeroso.

-¿Le conozco? –le pregunta acercándose más al chico.

Misaki volvió asentir.

-¿Takahiro? –al escucharle enseguida el chico sostuvo su brazo con la férula cómo si estuviese recordando.

-Mmmh…. –soltó Akihiko volvió hacía a la puerta. –Supongo que la detención fue corta, cómo la mía…. –suspiro. –Ya sé. Misaki-san.

-¿¡S-si! –pregunta exaltado.

-Quédate y no salgas hasta que no se escuche nada. –le dice Akihiko tomándole de los hombros.

-¿Eh?

Akihiko ya no le contesto al respecto, este solo salio corriendo hacía la puerta de la azotea.

-¿Akihiko….san? –soltó Misaki sin comprender. –_Por un momento…. Sentí que mi corazón iba a estallar…._

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les haya gustado! x333<strong>

**esperen el siguiente porque solo serán dos personajes y tmb será corto! (si lo se... no good D.) **

**como sea... lo tendre listo en poco tiempo! ;) no lo duden **

**nos veremos pronto! .DD**

**PD. dejen Review, ya saben como funciona ;)**


	11. Conversación Casual

**El siguiente esta listo! recién salido del horno y bla bla bla... xDD**

**Como ya les adverti... este no esta largo, pero como quiera tiene lo escencial ;D**

**No lo duden ;D bueno, disfrutenlo .P**

* * *

><p><span>Conversación Casual<span>

_-¿Takahiro? –me llama la voz desde el teléfono._

-Ah… No pensé que llamarás este año…. ¿Qué no iba hacer en dos años más? –le pregunto muy casual.

_-No trates de evitarme, Takahiro. –me con un tono de amenaza. –Iré a verlos en dos días… Y espero que esté como me dijiste, si no, ya sabes lo que pasará. ¿Entendido?_

-Si, señor Akito. Le veré entonces.

'Colgué. Yo… Tengo que hablar con Misaki…. Cuando le ví al día siguiente en la escuela, trate de hablarle, pero el mismo desgraciado de mi clase de Ciencias se lo llevo cargando a no se donde, le perseguí, pero él era mucho más rápido que yo, solo supe que se fue a la azotea, cuando llegue comencé a tocar llamando a Misaki pero nadie contesto….'

XXXXXX

Antes de que Akihiko abriera la puerta de la azotea, suspirando, saco su cajetilla de cigarros, tomo uno y lo encendió para abrir la puerta de un jalón junto con una profunda succión al cigarrillo.

Allí estaba Takahashi Takahiro de frente con Usami Akihiko.

-¿Y Misaki? –le pregunta Takahiro con una expresión de desprecio.

-¿Quién? –pregunta Akihiko de reflejo aun con el cigarrillo en la boca.

-Sabes perfectamente de quien estoy hablando. –le dice Takahiro con el seño fruncido.

Akihiko expulso el humo de su boca en la cara de Takahiro haciendo que este diera un paso para atrás en forma de reflejo.

-¡Coff! ¡Coff! –tose Takahiro. -¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías soltar eso en otro lado?

-No.

-Cómo sea… Déjame pasar. –le dice tratando de pasar a Akihiko pero este no le deja.

-¿Y dejar que me quites mi _área de fumar_? Jamás. –dice Akihiko con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Me _vale un pepino_ tu área de fumar, solo quiero hablar con Misaki. –le dice Takahiro suspirando.

-Ajá… -dice Akihiko concentrado en su cigarro. –Ah, lo siento. ¿Qué dijiste? –suelta soltando el humo de nuevo en la cara de Takahiro.

-_Quiero hablar con Misaki._

-Ah. Hablar con él…. ¿Para? –le pregunta.

-Eso, la verdad, no es de tu incumbencia. –le dice Takahiro de mal humor. – ¿Me permites pasar y hablar con él?

-Él no esta aquí.

-Yo le vi entrar contigo. –contraataca.

-No era él.

-¿Quién, entonces?

-Hiroki.

-Él esta en la biblioteca.

-No, no es cierto.

-Vengo de allí.

-¿Cómo sabes que era él?

-Porqué esta en la misma clase que yo.

Takahiro y Akihiko compartieron un combate de miradas durante un largo y penetrante momento, fue irritante.

-De repente me dieron ganas de fumar. –suelta Takahiro viendo a Akihiko a los ojos.

-Toma uno, entonces. –le dice ofreciéndole de su cajetilla.

-Gracias. –suelta tomando uno. – ¿Tienes encendedor?

-Toma. –dice el peligris encendiéndolo justo en el cigarrillo.

-Que amable.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron a fumar justo en la puerta de la azotea mientras aun se observaban con las miradas acecinas.

-Tengo que hablar con Misaki.

-Si… Creo que ya lo mencionaste…. –le dice Akihiko pensativo.

-¿Puedo hablar con él?

-Ya te dije que él no esta aquí. –le dice Akihiko desafiante. –Pero, supongo que debo de asumir que le buscas por el espantoso susto que le diste la última vez. ¿No?

-¿Huh? –soltó Takahiro durante un momento. –Ah, si te refieres a nuestra pequeña riña con _Keiichi_, no fue nada, no tienes porqué preocuparte.

_¿Por su nombre de pila, eh? _–pensó Akihiko antes de contestar. –Pero, él estuvo llorando. –le replica.

-Misaki es un llorón, que no te engañe.

-¿Qué hay del hombre que le sangraba la nariz?

-Anemia. –contesta con velocidad.

-No…. No creo que haya sido solo eso. –dice Akihiko viéndole con sospecha. – Y supongo que también sabes que fue lo que le sucedió el brazo.

-Ah, claro que lo sé.

-Y no me lo dirás. ¿Verdad? –deduce.

-¿Por qué habría dé?

Akihiko solo se molesto y lanzo su cigarro al suelo pisándolo para apagarlo con brusquedad.

-Aunque Misaki sea mi _alumno_, no puedo dejar que le pasen ese tipo de cosas, sabes? –le dice Akihiko amenazante.

-¿Y qué? Eres solo su tutor. No tienes nada que te una a él más que el hecho de que eres su tutor. –le afirma Takahiro apagando el cigarrillo en la pared a unos centímetros de la cara de Akihiko. – ¿Me equivoco?

-Yo…. –suelta Akihiko pensativo.

No había mucho que decir allí, es verdad, Akihiko le había confesado sus sentimientos a Misaki, pero este no había contestado aun, si lo rechazaría o le aceptaría, por ahora ambos eran _compañeros y maestro y alumno. _

-….Aun así, Misaki es importante para mí. –le contesta con determinación.

Takahiro no contesto, este solo frunció el seño mostrándose de muy mal humor al escuchar la respuesta del peligris.

-Misaki también es importante para mí. –contraataca.

-Ajá…

Takahiro solo suspiro cansado de la situación en la se había encontrado él mismo.

-Está bien, _profesor_, cuando lo veas, puedes hacerme el favor de decirle que Akito viene en dos días. ¿Puedes? –le dice Takahiro de mal humor.

Akihiko solo se limito asentir bastante confuso.

_¿Eso que quería decir exactamente? _

-Gracias. –suelta Takahiro volteándose para irse por donde vino.

-Si, de nada…. –suelta Akihiko levantando la ceja.

Una vez solo, Akihiko no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. –Me sentaría _muy bien_ otro cigarro. –suspira. –_Misaki…. Dime que esta pasando…._

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les haya gustado, y contestare preguntas en el siguiente capitulo ;) <strong>**pero con mas preguntas! (huhuhuhu :B)**

**como sea, por ahora, muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me inspiran para continuar xD**

**bueno, si quieren saber que pasará después, dejen Reviews! **

**es un proceso simple y adorable :B **

**nos vemos! ;D**


	12. ¿Quién?

**Aquiiiiiiii les tengo el siguientee ;P**

**lamento si me tarde D. no quice hacerlo... es que una amiga cumplio años ayer...**

**y pasamos toda la tarde juntas! .D pero al fin pude acabar el capitulo ;D**

**disfrutenlo ;P**

* * *

><p><span>¿Quién?<span>

'_Entonces… ¿Seguro que quieres cuidar de Misaki?' Me pregunta el hombre de traje mientras veía unos papeles. _

'_Si.' Le digo con firmeza. _

'_¿Y Misaki está de acuerdo?' _

'_Por supuesto. Puedes preguntarle en persona.'_

_El le hombre trajeado me observo con interrogación, pero supongo que mi mirada de determinación le convenció del asunto._

'_Bueno, Misaki aun es muy pequeño, supongo que estará bien… En unos años más iré a visitarlos y…. hablaré con Misaki… ¿Te parece bien?'_

'_Si.'_

'_Bien….Hasta entonces, Takahiro.' Me dice despeinando mi cabello._

_Le garantizo que Misaki no se irá de mi lado. _

XXXXXX

Usami Akihiko salio a la azotea para encontrarse con un Misaki bastante preocupado.

-¿Akihiko-san…? –le llama.

-¿Te molesta si fumo? –le pregunta con un suspiro.

-Ah, no, adelante. –le dice nervioso.

El joven de cabello gris se encendió un cigarro para relajarse y así sentarse recargado en la pared. –Hable con tu hermano. –le dice soplando el humo para arriba mientras Misaki le observaba con un gesto de preocupación. –Y me pidió que te dijera, que un tal _Akito _iría a verte en dos días.

-….

-¿Misaki-san?

-¿De….? ¿De veras? ¿Akito-san….? ¿Él vendrá a visitarnos? ¿Tan pronto….? –pregunta Misaki con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa.

De forma automática, Akihiko se levanto y tomo a Misaki en brazos para que este le regresara el abrazo con fuerza. –Misaki-san….

-Que bueno…. –soltó Misaki acurrucándose más en el pecho de este. –Veré a Akito-san después de tanto….

De repente Akihiko aparto a Misaki con velocidad para verle a los ojos, el chico se sorprendió.

-¿Quién es Akito? –pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh. Akito es…. –de repente la puerta de la azotea se abrió con un poco de fuerza dejando entrar a un maestro.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué no saben que el timbre ya sonó? –les pregunta molesto. – ¡Vayan a clases!

-¡S-si! –soltó Misaki nervioso para salir corriendo fuera del lugar, mientras Akihiko le siguió a paso lento para ver al maestro a los ojos.

-¿Algún problema? –le pregunta el profesor.

-No. –le dice muy serio mientras pasa por la puerta.

XXXXXX

-¿¡En serio! –pregunta Keiichi golpeando la mesa con la mano mientras con la otra sostenía el celular. – ¿El mismo Akito? –una semana entera. Esos días le suspendieron a Keiichi por lo que había pasado la semana anterior, claro por él no había problema por tener a Yuki desde en la mañana hasta en la noche.

-_Si. _–contesta Misaki en el teléfono. –_Hace tanto que no le veíamos…._

-Es verdad…. Pero…. ¿Cómo supiste? ¿Te llamo? –le pregunta mientras desviaba la mirada a unas galletas que estaba poniendo Yuki en la mesa.

-_No… no he hablado con él. _–le dice Misaki con un tono triste.

-¿Entonces? –le dice hablando con la boca llena.

-No comas de esa forma. –le dice Yuki molesto, Keiichi solo le sonrío.

-_Takahiro le pidió a Akihiko-san que me lo comentará. _–le explica Misaki.

-¿A Usami-san? ¿Por qué? –le pregunta tan sorprendido que hasta Yuki volteo a verlo preocupado.

-_Porque no le dejo verme…. Él… Cuido de mí_. –le confiesa con un tono bastante feliz en la voz, Keiichi al escucharle solo sonrío al darse cuenta de la felicidad de su mejor amigo.

-Me alegra…. ¿Cuándo llega Akito?

-_En dos días…. O sea qué, para entonces tengo que regresar a casa. _–le avisa.

Keiichi solo frunció el seño malhumorado. – ¿Crees que puedas comunicarte con Akito?

-_No… Takahiro es el que tiene el número de él y no sé donde lo tiene_. –le dice con tristeza.

-¿Tú crees conseguir el teléfono de Akito? –le pregunta Keiichi a Yuki tapando la bocina del celular.

-Necesito su apellido. –le dice Yuki tomando de su café con tranquilidad.

Keiichi solo sonrío. –Misaki.

-_¿S-si?_

-¿Puedes decirme su apellido? –le pregunta de buen humor. –Yuki te conseguirá el teléfono de Akito.

XXXXXX

-¡Maldición! ¡Contéstame! –dice Takahiro molesto al ver que Akito no le contestaba el celular. No pudo evitar llamar la atención de los que también estaban en el baño en ese momento, Takahiro se había saltado la hora anterior tratando de hablar por teléfono pero al parecer, en una hora no le había contestado. – ¡Cuando tengo que hablar contigo no contestas!

Molesto, Takahiro guarda su celular para salir del baño y dirigirse a su siguiente clase, pero al salir del baño siente que algo o _alguien_ chocan contra su pecho en forma de sorpresa.

-¿Pero qué te-? –suelta molesto al darse cuenta que con había chocado era Misaki.

Ambos se quedaron helados durante un segundo para que Takahiro le tomara del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevará dentro del baño para terminar entrando juntos a uno de los seis baños del lugar.

Misaki estaba temblando al ver la cara de Takahiro puso cuando este sentó a Misaki en el inodoro y parase justo enfrente de él para evitar que escapará.

-Tenemos que hablar. –le dice acercándose al chico.

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les haya gustado...<strong>

**siempre espero eso xDDD **

**si les gusto, espero su review :3**

**y por supuesto! pronto verán quien es Akito! ;D **

**y pronto entrare a clases D. mal ahi! xC**

**nos veremos pronto! .D **


	13. Por Favor

**aquiii les tengo el siguiente ;D**

**lamento si me tarde (?)**

**disfrutenlo ;D**

* * *

><p><span>Por Favor <span>

El silencio del baño del segundo piso era consumido por los jadeos de Misaki.

-Contéstame. –le repite Takahiro aumentando la velocidad del movimiento de su mano.

-¡Para… ya… por… favor...! –solo decía Misaki con el rostro enrojecido y con lágrimas en los ojos. – ¡Me duele…!

-Si te doliera no te habías puesto así de duro. –le dice Takahiro sin verle a los ojos y suavizando el ritmo de su mano. –Así que solo concéntrate en mi pregunta. ¿Se lo pedirás a Akito?

-¿¡Qué cosa! –suelta en un jadeo.

-¿Le dirás que te lleve lejos de mi? –le pregunta acercándose más al chico.

-Yo… no… iba hacer… eso…. –le dice con dolor en la voz.

Takahiro no contesto, era difícil pensar bien viendo a Misaki en ese estado, sentado en el inodoro y pantalones hasta las rodillas, el rostro enrojecido, con lágrimas en los ojos y con la boca entre abierta.

-¡Mientes! –dice Takahiro tomándole de las manos y empujándolo a la pared para que no escarpa, Misaki se quedo helado. –Mientes…. -suelta bajando la cabeza.

Misaki jadeando del cansancio solo pudo observarlo durante un momento para darse cuanta que Takahiro estaba llorando.

-Hermano…. –le llama Misaki con voz ronca.

Lentamente Takahiro subió la cabeza. – ¿Qué?

-Tú me enseñaste a no decir mentiras… y jamás te he mentido. –le dice Misaki. –_Yo no puedo mentir. _

Takahiro no dijo nada al respecto, soltó las manos de Misaki para levantarse y voltearse al rollo de papel, y empezó a desenrollarlo.

-Toma. –le dice dándoselo a Misaki. –No tienes que ir a clase ahora. Tomate tu tiempo. –le dice saliendo del cubículo.

-Okay. –le dice viéndole ir.

Takahiro, al salir del baño se topa de frente con quien menos quería en este mundo.

Akihiko.

-Ah. ¿Dónde estuviste en el receso? –le pregunta Akihiko con la ceja levantada.

-¿Tengo que decirte toda mi actividad del día? –le pregunta Takahiro frunciendo el seño.

-Depende. –le dice evitando que se vaya. –Tampoco vi a Misaki. –le dice.

Takahiro se altero tan solo un segundo. – ¿Y?

-Supuse que tu sabrías donde esta. –le dice.

-¿Por qué habría de? –contraataca.

-Eres su hermano.

-Y tú su tutor.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante un largo momento con las miradas acecinas de la última vez.

-Si me disculpas. –le dice alejándose de Akihiko.

Akihiko suspiro de su mal humor simplemente abrió la puerta del baño con fuerza para que al mismo tiempo escuchar el grito ahogado de alguien.

-¿Quién anda allí? –pregunto Akihiko volteando a los cubículos para ver si se encontraban los pies de alguien.

Nadie contesto.

¿Cómo dejar que Akihiko viera a Misaki en ese estado?

Todavía no había terminado de limpiar el desastre que tenía y sus pantalones estaban hasta los tobillos, aparte, estaba rojo como tomate y respiraba con dificultad, además el mismo ser había tapado la boca para no gritar o hablar.

De repente se empezaron a escuchar los pasos de Akihiko cerca de los cubículos.

Misaki se puso aun más nervioso.

Los pasos del mayor se hacían más y cada vez más fuertes a cómo iban avanzando hacía Misaki.

Fue entonces que los pasos se detuvieron justo en el cubículo de Misaki.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, Akihiko abrió la puerta rápidamente para quedarse boquiabierta al ver lo que nunca pensó ver… _Aun_.

Misaki con lágrimas en los ojos y bastante sonrojado, se mantenía en posición fetal para ocultar su entrepierna, mientras sus pantalones negros estaban arrugados en sus tobillos.

-¿Mi-misaki-san? –pregunta Akihiko confuso.

A Misaki no le salían las palabras de la boca.

_Me quiero morir._

De repente Akihiko volteo hacía atrás y cerro la puerta del cubículo detrás suyo mientras entraba para tener a Misaki de frente.

-! –Misaki solo soltó un grito ahogado.

-Misaki-san. –le llama haciendo que Misaki empezara a llorar de vergüenza.

-¡Hugh…! –soltó Misaki con lágrimas.

-Misaki-san… Dime, _por favor_, que _esto_ no tiene nada que ver con Takahiro. –le pide Akihiko suspirando. –Dime que tú solo estabas…. –dice sin poder terminar la frase, nunca pensó que Misaki era de ese tipo de personas, y si fuera así, él trataría de satisfacer esa necesidad. –No tiene nada que ver con él…. ¿Verdad?

Misaki solo desvío la mirada, cómo había dicho antes, no podía mentir.

-Misaki…. –dijo Akihiko acercándose al chico sorprendiéndolo y más por no haber mencionado el 'san'. – ¿Es por eso que no me haz contestado aun?

-¿Eh?

-¿Es por esto la razón por la que no me puedes corresponder? –le pregunta Akihiko con una expresión de dolor. – _¿Es porqué le quiere a él?_

-¡N-no! –soltó Misaki levantándose con velocidad para agarrarse del cuello de la camisa de Akihiko. – ¡E-estás equivocado!

-¿Lo estoy? –le pregunta Akihiko mientras que por instinto rodeaba sus brazos en la cintura del chico.

-¡Lo estás! –dice Misaki sin darse cuenta de la acción del otro.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no me haz contestado? –le pregunta.

-¡Por vergüenza! ¡No sé si pensarás si mi respuesta suene estupida! ¡POR ESO SIGO PENSANDO EN CÓMO DECIRTE QUÉ ME GUSTAS! –le grita en la cara lleno de furia.

Akihiko le observaba con los ojos abiertos cómo platos.

Misaki al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, no pudo evitar ponerse aun más rojo de lo que estaba. –A-akihiko-s-san…. –suelta Misaki muerto de nerviosismo.

Akihiko comenzó a sonreír por la respuesta del chico.

-Ah-ah… Akihiko-san…. Me gustas. –logró decir Misaki.

-Ya lo sé…. –le dice acercando sus labios a los de Misaki. –Y tú a mí.

Misaki, con la mente en blanco, le regresó el beso con ternura y emoción. Jamás en su vida había tenido un beso tan tierno como ese.

_Akihiko-san…._

* * *

><p><strong>Ah...! Cómo siempre, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... <strong>

**si así fue... ahahaha Reviews por favor ;D **

**esperen el siguiente donde las cosas se ponen más dulces ;) **

**nos veremos pronto! .D**


	14. Café

**lamento muchisimo latardansa, justo este lunes entre a clases y mas aun...!**

**mñna es mi cumpleaños! .D ...**

**como sea, espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo, contesto preguntas, pero no todas! **

**disfrutenlo! .D**

* * *

><p><span>Café<span>

Akihiko cargaba al chico de manera posesiva mientras le besaba con mucho cariño, podía sentir cómo el pequeño corazón de Misaki le golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho.

De instinto el mayor comenzó a abajar su mano de la espalda de Misaki para reaccionar al escucharle gemir.

Con una risa, Akihiko separa a Misaki para verle lleno de vergüenza y nerviosismo.

-Que linda voz. –le dice Akihiko besándole la oreja.

-Mmnnh…. –Misaki no podía pensar bien, la sensación de la boca de Akihiko jugando con su oreja era irresistible. –N-no… aquí. –le dice aforrándose más a él, cómo si dijera _'¡más por favor!'_

-Muy bien. –le dice Akihiko bajándolo con cuidado.

-¿Eh? –suelta Misaki viendo hacía arriba bastante sonrojado.

-Vayamos a otro lado, entonces. –se explica mejor.

Misaki en seguida puso una cara de desaprobación, no comprendía. –Pero ¿Qué hay de las cla-? –justo antes de acabar la pregunta Akihiko le estaba besando de nuevo nublando su mente por completo, Misaki empezó a producir gemidos más provocativos que anterior por la calidad del beso, ardiente, dulce y bastante apasionado, para cuando Akihiko separo su boca de la del chico, este estaba en un transe –A donde tú quieras. –le dice sonrojado e ido.

Akihiko sonrío lleno de victoria. –Vamos a mi casa, le diré a Hiroki que recoja mis cosas y las tuyas. –de repente este se agacha para que rápidamente le subiera los pantalones a Misaki haciéndole reaccionar con un grito ahogado.

-¿¡Qué estas haciendo! –le pregunta Misaki abrochándose los pantalones lejos de Akihiko.

-No puedes salir del baño con pantalones abajo. –le explica con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Y quien dijo que haría eso? –pregunta molesto.

-No importa. –le dice tomándole de la mano y llevándole de allí.

Misaki simplemente no se negó, una parte de él se moría por ir con él.

-B-bueno, déjame avisarle a Yuki-san que estaré en tu casa. –dice sacando el celular.

-Hazlo. –le dice Akihiko marcando en su celular. –Soy yo. No, solo ven por mí. –dijo antes de colgar. Misaki solo le miro extrañado.

-¿Por donde esta tu casa? –le pregunta el chico nervioso.

-Ya verás…. –le dice sonriente.

XXXXXX

Yuki estaba sentado solo en un café, trajeado y observando el menú bastante pensativo.

-¿Yuki-san? –le preguntan de atrás.

De forma automática, Yuki se levanto y volteo a saludar a otro hombre trajeado, también, de cabello negro y liso y con la mirada bastante seria y severa, y por supuesto era mucho más alto que Yuki, cómo siempre.

-Si, soy yo. –le dice Yuki dándole la mano derecha y sosteniendo la de él con fuerza.

-Lo imaginaba diferente al escuchar su voz. –le dice el hombre de cabello negro con una sonrisa picara.

-¿No era lo que esperaba? –le pregunta Yuki sonriente.

-De hecho, es mejor de lo que esperaba. –le dice tomándole del mentón para levantarle y verle mejor. Los ojos de color y el cabello rubio de Yuki llamaban mucho la atención y más, este era un traga años.

-Akito-san. –le llama la atención Yuki quitándole la mano con velocidad pero con respeto a la vez. –Le pido que se ponga serio. –le pide con dulzura.

-Claro. –le contesta aun sonriente y tomando asiento al mismo tiempo que su acompañante. – ¿Puedo fumar?

-Póngase cómodo. –le dice Yuki con el movimiento de la mano de invitación.

Akito sin pensarlo, se encendió un puro para ponerse cómodo en su asiento y pidió por un café negro y muy cargado. –Muy bien…. –dice soltando el humo del habano. – ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

-De Misaki y Takahiro. –le dice Yuki sin rodeos y concentrado en su café.

-Ah, si, usted vive en el mismo vecindario, no es así? –le pregunta Akito succionando el habano con placer.

-Uh-uh.

-¿Le molestaron, acaso? Porqué si es así yo…

-No… _No me molestaron a mí_. –le dice Yuki interrumpiéndole.

-¿Huh? –suelta Akito con la ceja levantada. – ¿Entonces?

-Pues…. –suelta Yuki pensativo. –Le contaré. –completa recargándose y pidiendo otro café.

* * *

><p><strong>ahahahaha<strong>

**lo siento, estuvo corto, lo sé, pero no se preocupen... :D **

**les tendre el resto después! si es que no me da la cruda xDDD **

**bueno! espero sus reviews cómo regalo de cumpleaños! ;D**

**nos vemos!**


	15. De Azúcar

**Lamento la tardansaaa DDD. **

**la escuela me quita tiempo x3 mucho DD. **

**y más ahora que me enferme DD. **

**me muero... **

**bueno, disfrutenlo ;D **

**PD. NO LEMON D.**

* * *

><p><span>De Azúcar<span>

Un carro oscuro y elegante se paró justo enfrente de la entada de la escuela de Misaki, para sorprenderlo aun más, un mayordomo se bajo del auto y les abrió la puerta.

-Bueno días, Akihiko-sama. –le saluda el hombre trajeado.

Akihiko con un saludo de mano, invito a Misaki a subirse al auto y solo le ordeno al chofer que lo llevase a casa en ese instante, para ser francos, Akihiko no estaba de humor de juegos.

Y aun más, Misaki estaba boquiabierto, el vecindario por donde estaban pasando, era de los más caros de la ciudad y que nunca en su vida llego a pensar que pondría el píe en una de las casas de allí.

-¿V-vives por aquí? –pregunta Misaki completamente nervioso.

-Si. –le dice Akihiko viendo la mansión que acababan de pasar. – ¿No te gusta?

-¡Oh! ¡N-no! ¡Está muy bonito! Por eso... –suelta Misaki nervioso.

-Me alegra que te guste…. –suelta Akihiko con una sonrisa.

Misaki no podía evitar ponerse bastante nervioso, las casas elegantes, el chofer, la extraña aura elegante y autoritaria de Akihiko…. _¿Con quien me he metido?_

-Akihiko-sama, ya llegamos. –le avisa el chofer.

-Gracias. –suelta al ver cómo le abrían la puerta. –Vamos, Misaki.

-S-si.

Ambos bajaron del elegante auto negro y se dirigieron a una enorme casa estilo occidental, elegante, fino y grande. Al entrar a la casa, les dejaron solo de inmediato para estar frente a las escaleras. Misaki temblaba un poco.

_¡Dios! ¿Q-ué hago…? ¿Tengo que comportarme de alguna otra forma? _–Misaki se partía los sesos llenándose de cuestiones al respecto, estaba lo suficientemente nervioso para llamar la atención de Akihiko.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunta acercándose al chico.

-¡E-estoy bien! –suelta Misaki alejándose de reflejo. – _¿¡Por qué se acerco así de repente! _–este estaba rojo cómo una fresa, sentía cómo su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad y con fuerza.

-¿Misaki?

-E-stoy bien…. –le aclara. –Solo… un poco nervioso.

-Oh. –Akihiko en seguida tomo la mano de Misaki para ponerla sobre su pecho. –No eres el único. –le dice haciendo que el ojiverde sienta sus latidos rápidos.

-A-akihiko-san…. –Misaki se había puesto aun más rojo, podía sentir el los fuertes latidos en el caliente pecho de Akihiko.

-Misaki…. –Akihiko se había acercado los suficiente a Misaki para que este dejara de pensar.

De forma automática, Misaki cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad dejado sentir los labios del mayor sobre los suyos, mientras unos enormes brazos lo aferraban aun más y con fuerza.

El beso fue corto pero apasionado para el pequeño corazón de Misaki.

-Vamos a mi cuarto. –le dice Akihiko casi cargándolo mientras subía las escaleras.

XXXXX

-Qué historias tan trágicas me cuentas. –soltó el hombre de cabello negro y liso mientras dejaba salir el humo de su puro.

-Discúlpeme si lo que escucho no le agrado, Akito-san. –se disculpa Yuki con el ceño arrugado de preocupación. –Pero es la verdad.

-Entonces tendré que hacer algo al respecto…. –dice Akito viendo lo poco que le quedaba del puro.

-Es por eso que le llame. –le aclara Yuki.

-Eso puedo verlo…

-Entonces… ¿Si lo hará?

-Tengo qué. –le dice sonriendo.

Yuki, de forma automática se levanta de la mesa para abrazar a Akito de repente. – ¡GRACIAS!

Akito se quedo durante pocos segundos con los ojos abiertos cómo platos para tratar de regresar el abrazo, pero de repente escucha un tosido.

-¿Interrumpo? –al escucharle, Yuki volteo a ver a Keiichi parado a lado de la mesa con una expresión de muy mal humor.

-Keiichi…. –le llama Yuki sonriente. –Te presento a Akito-san.

-Oh. –suelta viendo al hombre que tenía el seño fruncido. –Mucho gusto, soy Keiichi Sumi.

-He oído de tu padre. –le dice tomando la mano derecha de Keiichi para saludarlo.

-Ajá…. –sin decir más, este se sentó alado de Yuki sorprendiendo a Akito un poco para que este solo soltará una risotada.

-¿En donde esta Misaki? –pregunta Akito de repente.

-De hecho quería preguntar eso. –ambos, voltearon a ver a Yuki parta esperar una respuesta.

Yuki al verles, este simplemente suspira para fruncir el seño y sacar su celular. –Ah, justo, tengo un mensaje de él.

-¿Y qué dice? –preguntan Akito y Keiichi al mismo tiempo para verse el uno al otro con el ceño fruncido.

-Eh…. –Yuki ignora lo que acababa de pasar a su amate para leer con atención el mensaje de texto.

**Iré a casa de Akihiko-san.**

**Misaki**

-Oh, bien. –suelta Keiichi. –Estará bien.

-¿Quién es Akihiko? –pregunta Akito con interés.

-Usami Akihiko, esta en la misma escuela que nosotros. –le contesta Keiichi.

-¿Usami? –pregunta Akito curioso.

-Uh… Si. –dice Yuki con la ceja levantada. – ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, vamos por él de una vez, entonces. –dice Akito poniéndose de pie.

-Pero acabo de llegar…. –suelta Keiichi deprimido.

-Después iremos a un café tu y yo. –le dice Yuki riéndose.

-Bien…

De repente Akito de repente paró y sacando su celular puso una cara de disgusto. –Un momento por favor, esto me tomará un poco…. –dice regresándose a la mesa y contestando en otro idioma.

_-¿Quién es ese? _–pregunta Keiichi sin comprender.

-Por lo que entendí bien…. –suelta Yuki. –Es el tío de Misaki y Takahiro, o sea, él es el tutor legal de ambos.

-¿Y donde anduvo todo este tiempo? –pregunta Keiichi molesto.

-… Que su trabajo tenía con viajar mucho… No se que hace.

XXXXXX

-Akihiko-san…. –suelta el chico sonrojado sobre la cama con la camiseta desabotonada.

-Calma…. –le dice Akihiko besando su frente. –Te prometo que seré muy gentil...

Misaki no dudo al verle a los ojos llenos de amor.

_Mi corazón va a explotar… ¿Te sentirás así también? _

_Eres dulce…_

_Ni tanto…. Ni tan poco._

_El sentimiento era simplemente dulce… de cómo esas manos frías se pasaban por __mi cuerpo con tanta dulzura que me derretían, no eran ni tan frías ni tan calientes esas manos, solo eran tuyas. Jamás había probado algo tan dulce. Me gusta. _

_Me gusta cada vez más que me vuelvo loco... Y todo por ti. _

_No sé si era porqué te necesitaba, o porqué me hacías falta, o porqué tenía que conocerte, pero creo que me cambiaste, jamás fueron tan dulces conmigo cómo lo haces tu… No sé como explicar este sentimiento tan dulce…_

_Pareciera cómo si estuvieras hecho de azúcar…. Tanto, que me empalagas… Estoy seguro que no podré probar otra cosa, solo tu azúcar me dará sabor… _

_Me gusta. _

_Me gustas. _

_Me gustas mucho. _

_Me gustas muchísimo._

_Tanto…. Que es mejor decir que…. Te quiero. _

-Misaki… Misaki…

El ojiverde abrió los ojos para toparse con los de Akihiko. –Oh… ¿Qué paso?

-Te quedaste dormido. –le dice abrazando al chico. – ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? –Misaki enseguida se sonrojo, se dio cuenta que ambos no estaban vestidos para así poder recordar lo que habían hecho esa mañana.

-No. –le dice sonriente. –Estoy bien.

-Me alegra. –le dice suspirando y acostándose, ahora que Misaki observaba mejor, la cama de Akihiko era muy grande para ser de solo una persona y su cuarto paresia más un departamento de dos pisos.

-¿Cuánto dormí? –le pregunta buscando un reloj.

-Lo suficiente para decir que ni podemos regresar a clases.

-¿Tanto? Será mejor que le avise a Yuki o alguien que aun sigo aquí.

-Hazlo, entonces. –le dice con un suspiro de descanso. –Puedes tomar un baño y me avisas cuando salgas para meterme yo después…

-O-okay. –Misaki al levantarse se puso lo primero que vio en el piso, para darse cuenta que era la camiseta de Akihiko.

-Que sexy…. –le dice este en un suspiro.

-B-basta…. –le contesta sonrojado hasta las orejas.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado .D <strong>

**si así fue... .D ya saben el resto... **

**btw. no pude lemon, porqué aun no estoy lista para ello xDD **

**tal vez en la continuacion de este fic... pero será cuando pueda hacerlo... :3 pero lo haré un día ;D**

**dejen Reviews para se me vaya la calentura! D. **

**y... no creo darles el siguiente rápido... dmn school Dx **

**bueno, nos veremos pronto! ;D**


	16. Juguemos al Detective

**Primero, me disculpo por la tardanza, la escuela apenas me da tiempo de dormir... **

**pero bueno, cómo el fin de semana fue festivo en mi país ;D tuve fin de semana largo, y pude acabar el capitulo .DD**

**espero que les guste! **

* * *

><p><span>Juguemos al Detective <span>

Misaki estaba recargado en el tibio pecho de Akihiko mientras escribía el mensaje de texto.

-¿No te molesto? –le pregunta Misaki enrojecido volteando a ver hacia Akihiko.

-No. –le contesta Akihiko de muy buen humor. –Me gusta tenerte así, siento tu calor. –le dice aferrando más al chico a su cuerpo.

Misaki no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario de Akihiko. – ¿Tenías que decirlo así? –le pregunta tapando su rostro con la sabana.

Akihiko solo se río por lo dicho, mientras el chico solo estaba avergonzado para sorprender a Akihiko levantándose de una vez. –Me iré a bañar. –le avisa Misaki para salir corriendo al baño de la habitación.

-Okay. –le dice Akihiko viendo lo lindo que se veía Misaki corriendo con su camiseta puesta. De repente soltó un suspiro, aun habían muchas cosas que no se habían aclarado entre él y Misaki.

Para empezar… ¿Quién era ese Akito que mencionó Takahiro? ¿Alguien importante para llorar de alegría por su llegada?

La concentración de Akihiko se rompió cuando el ruido del agua de la regadera se escucho. Misaki estaba duchándose.

De repente, en el buró el celular de Misaki comenzó a bribar llamando la atención de Akihiko, sin pensarlo dos veces, este tomo el celular y lo abrió para ver de qué se trataba.

Un mensaje.

**From: Yuki**

**Okay **

**Keiichi, Akito y yo iremos por ti en un rato más, así que estate listo. **

**Te veo después. **

_Akito _de nuevo.

¿Quién es él?

No solo parecía ser importante para Misaki, venía en camino.

Akihiko no sabía como reaccionar a ello. ¿Era bueno? ¿Era malo? ¿Tenía algo que ver con Takahiro?

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta nadaban en la mente de Akihiko.

_Pero, Misaki está conmigo ahora, no es así? _–pensó Akihiko con velocidad viendo la puerta del baño. – _¿De qué me preocupo?_

Esta donde recordaba, Misaki había sido honesto con él, no? No había de que preocuparse, Misaki le acaba de comprobar su afecto esa misma mañana como para arruinarla de esa forma.

_Entonces… No hará daño investigar… o si? _

XXXXXX

-¡Lo siento! –dice Akito acercándose a Yuki y a Keiichi. –Me he retrasado, tenía que hablar sobre un proyecto importante.

-Está bien, no se preocupe. –le dice Yuki sonriente, de forma automática Akito le sonriso de manera encantadora.

-Akito-san. –le llama Keiichi.

-¿Si?

-¿A qué se dedica? –le pregunta sin rodeos. Keiichi estaba lleno de curiosidad al respecto de la profesión de Akito, no solo viajaba demasiado, hace un momento estuvo hablando en por celular por una hora y otro idioma.

-Soy solo un hombre de negocios. –le contesta bastante sonriente.

Keiichi hizo una mueca ante la respuesta mientras Yuki no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de su Keiichi.

-Bueno, vamos por mi Misaki, tengo que hablar seriamente con él. –dice Akito recogiendo sus llaves con el señor del estacionamiento. –Yuki, te llevo? –le pregunta acercándose de más al joven.

-No se moleste, traje mi auto. –le dice Yuki mostrándole las llaves con una sonrisa. Keiichi, de forma automática se pone entre los dos para separarles un poco.

-Oh. –dice Akito suspirando. –Que lastima. Bueno, no importa. Yo te seguiré paras llegar a casa de Usami-san.

-Claro. –dice Yuki viéndole irse.

-No me agrada. –dice Keiichi una vez que Akito cerro la puerta de su auto.

-¿Por qué? Es simpático. –le Yuki sonriendo y la mirada relajada.

-¿HUH? –suelta al ver la cara de broma de Yuki.

-Vámonos. –le dice tomando su mano para calmarlo.

XXXXXX

-¿Akihiko-san? –dice Misaki saliendo del baño frotándose la toalla en su cabello y con el uniforme puesto, solo le faltaba terminar de abrocharse la camiseta y ponerse el saco. –Ah… ¿Akihiko-san? –vuelve a preguntar viendo que no había nadie en el cuarto.

_¿A dónde se habrá ido?_

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Misaki sale del cuarto para ir en busca del peligris.

Misaki se sorprendió al salir, el pasillo de la casa paresia de película, una de las grandes razones para poner a Misaki a pensar de con quien rayos se acababa de involucrar íntimamente.

-¡Akihiko-saaan! –llama Misaki un poco bajo para no molestar. – ¿Dónde estás? Dios… siento que me estoy perdiendo aquí. –dice volteando hacía atrás donde _todo_ era exactamente igual.

¿Hace cuantas puertas se alejo del cuarto?

Tal vez debió quedarse en el cuarto a esperarlo, pero se sentía tan incomodo estar solo después de pasar tanto rato con él. Lo necesitaba cerca.

-Akihiko-san…. –soltó Misaki antes de chocar con el pecho de alguien más alto que él (cómo siempre). – ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! –dice con velocidad dando un paso para atrás viendo que no era Akihiko.

El joven se acomodo los lentes para ver mejor al chico, de cabello castaño oscuro y con los ojos grises y con la misma expresión de indiferencia de Akihiko. – ¿Quién eres tu? –le pregunta a Misaki con el seño fruncido.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Mi nombre es Takahashi Misaki, soy _amigo_ de Akihiko-san. –le dice nervioso y apenado.

-¿De Akihiko? –pregunta viéndole de arriba abajo. – ¿Amigo de mi hermano?

_¿El hermano de Akihiko-san? Nunca mencionó tener uno. –_pensó rápido._ –_S-si. Justo ahora lo estaba buscando… ¿Sabes, de casualidad, donde está? –le pregunta apenado.

-Tal vez. –le dice observándolo con cuidado.

Misaki no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa al escuchar la respuesta del joven, por alguna razón sintió que se burlaba de él.

-¿Misaki? –se escucha detrás de ellos.

Misaki volteo rápidamente para encontrar a Akihiko con dos vasos de refresco en una tabla de madera negra.

-¡Akihiko-san! –suelta Misaki feliz de verlo.

-¿Qué haces con él? –le pregunta Akihiko viendo a su hermano.

-¡Te estaba buscando pero me perdí y después me encontré con él y le pregunte si sabia donde estabas. –le explica.

-Debiste esperarme en el cuarto. –le dice acercándose al chico. –Y tú, Haruhiko. –dice volteándose a su hermano.

-¿Qué? –le pregunta el mayor.

-No quiero verte cerca de Misaki. –le susurra de una forma en que Misaki se le hizo imposible escuchar. –Vámonos, Misaki.

-Ah, si. –dice siguiéndole. –Disculpe por molestar. –le dice a Haruhiko antes de irse.

-Takahashi, eh? –suelta Haruhiko una vez solo.

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les haya gustado, como siempre espero eso ;D<strong>

**si así fue, dejen Review! .D eso acelera la entrega de capitulo porqe siempre reviso! **

**en serio! D: **

**nos vemos pronto! **

**espero... **


	17. Gusto en Conocerlo

**Si... Lo sé, me tarde y mucho. **

**me disculpo D: de veras... **

**espero que les guste este cap, pronto acabaré. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Gusto en Conocerlo<span>

Bañado y listo, Misaki esperaba cómodamente a que Yuki llegará por él, pero por alguna razón Akihiko estaba de un extraño humor. ¿Qué le pasará?

De repente el celular de Misaki comenzó a vibrar llamando la atención de ambos chicos.

Sin decir nada, Misaki contesto de buen humor. – ¿Yuki? –soltó feliz llamando la atención de Akihiko. –Si, iré en seguida. –dice antes de colgar.

-¿Paso algo? –pregunta Akihiko.

-Esta afuera de la casa esperándome, ya me tengo que ir. –le explica.

-Oh, claro, deja que te acompañe. –le dice guiándole por a fuera de la habitación.

Al llegar a la puerta, el carro de Yuki estaba justo en la entrada esperando por el chico.

-Bueno, supongo que te veré después… ¿no? –soltó Misaki sonrojado frente a Akihiko con la mirada baja.

Akihiko al ver al chico apenado no pudo evitar sonreír ante la reacción del ojiverde. –Por supuesto que si. –le dice abrazando a Misaki.

Misaki en seguida regreso el abrazo y de la vergüenza huyo hacia el auto dejando al peligris en carcajadas.

Akihiko, calmado, solo vio como el auto se iba dejando ver a Misaki en la ventana ladeando la mano una y otra vez, se veía muy lindo…

De repente un carro negro bastante elegante se paro justo en frente de la casa de Akihiko sorprendiéndole, del auto, se bajo un hombre alto de cabello negro y laceo.

¿Quién era él?

-Usami-san. ¿No es así? –le pregunta con cortesía.

-¿Quién pregunta?

-Mi nombre es _Akito Takahashi._ –le dice sonriente.

Akihiko no contesto, jamás había pensado que lo que buscaba le iría a tocar la puerta de esa forma.

XXXXX

-Entonces… ¿Qué hiciste en casa de Usami-san? –le pregunta Keiichi asomado del asiento del copiloto a Misaki que estaba sentado atrás. – ¿Mmh?

Misaki se sonrojo por completo mientras contenía la respiración ante la mirada penetrante y picara de Keiichi.

-Déjale en paz. –le dice Yuki dándole un golpe en la nuca.

- …! –Misaki no contesto debido a los nervios, Keiichi solo lo observaba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Okay~~! Ya me imagino que estuviste haciendo…. –dice Keiichi con una mirada picara.

-No~~! –soltó Misaki acercándose a Keiichi. -¡Déjame en paz senpai! –le suplica lleno de vergüenza.

-¡Ya basta los dos! –les grita Yuki.

-Yuki-san…. –soltó Misaki rojo como un tomate.

-No hay nada de que avergonzarse –dice con cariño. –verdad Keiichi? –le pregunta dándole una mirada penetrante.

-Oh, no claro que no. –dice Keiichi riéndose nerviosamente. –E-es casual.

-Si, por supuesto. –suelta Yuki.

-Yuki-san. –le llama Misaki.

-Dime. –contesta automáticamente.

-¿Dónde esta Akito-san?

-Ah… Su auto estaba de tras del nuestro. –le dice sin poder voltear al estar manejando.

-Pues no esta. –dice Keiichi que aun seguía volteado hacía atrás dando la espalda al frente.

-¿Qué? ¿No esta?

-Espero que no este perdido. –dice Keiichi preocupado.

-Lo dudo. –dice Misaki automáticamente. –Él creció aquí, así que no se perderá.

-¿Él sabe donde vives?

-Por supuesto. –le contesta.

-¡Keiichi siéntate bien! –este obedeció en seguida y se sentó como es debido, de repente Yuki comenzó a sacar su celular. –Pues será mejor que le mande un mensaje con la dirección de mi casa, ya que te quedarás allí un tiempo.

-¿Huh? ¿Lo haré?

-Lo harás. ¿Crees que Akito y yo dejaremos que te quedes en casa de un violador? No. –dice Yuki furioso.

-¡¿Akito-san sabe?

-Claro que lo sabe, es por eso que le llame. –le dice Yuki.

-¡Pero….! –soltó sin saber que decir. – ¿Pero qué hay de Takahiro? –pregunta Misaki preocupado.

-Akito se encargará de él. –le contesta sin verle.

-Takahiro va a odiarme… -le dice dolido.

-Misaki…. –soltó Keiichi al verle.

-Es lo mejor, Misaki, no puedes ocultarlo cuando ya esta fuera de control, Takahiro esta _enfermo_.

-Pero él tendrá miedo…. –dice Misaki. –Y sigue siendo mi hermano.

-Deja que Akito se encargue de él, por favor. –le suplica Yuki. –No es responsabilidad tuya.

-Si… Tal vez sea lo mejor. –dice Misaki volteando a ver la ventana.

XXXXX

-¿Disculpa? –suelta Akihiko frente Akito.

-Lo repetiré de nuevo. –dice Akito suspirando. –Cuando me vaya, podrías cuidar de Misaki por mí?

-¿Por qué me pide eso? –suelta Akihiko dudoso.

-Porqué sé que quieres a Misaki lo suficiente como para cuidarle, no es así? –le dice.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Él es mi razón de ser! –le afirma.

-¡Vaya! –suelta Akito complacido. –En serio es bueno ser joven. –dice suspirando.

-Pero… Misaki parece quererle mucho… ¿Por qué se va? –le pregunta Akihiko.

-Mmh…. –Akito en seguida volteo a ver al cielo celeste pensativo. –Digamos que mi trabajo solo me deja estar poco tiempo en casa y mucho en el extranjero, mi limite en casa han sido solo tres días. –le confiesa. –No tengo tiempo para mis sobrinos.

-…. –Akihiko no contesto.

Akito en seguida soltó un suspiro muy pesado para sorpresa de Akihiko.

-¿Sabes? Realmente entiendo a Misaki. –le confiesa. –No querer lastimar a alguien tan querido que no deja de hacerte cicatrices.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? –le pregunta Akihiko sorprendido.

-Pronto me entenderás. –le dice Akito separándose de él. –Tengo algo que hacer y alguien quien ver. –dice acercándose al auto.

-¡A-akito-san! –le llama Akihiko.

-Ajajaja, salúdame a Haruhiko, por favor. –le dice Akito antes de subirse al auto.

-¿Huh? –soltó Akihiko antes de ver como Akito se iba en elegante auto negro que se alejaba con los segundos.

Akito manejando con velocidad, saco su celular y marco el último número que tenía entre sus llamadas perdidas.

_-¿Por qué no me contestas? _–le pregunta del otro lado de la línea cuando contestaron.

-Porqué me gusta escucharte frustrado. –le dice Akito con cariño en el teléfono.

-_Te odio tanto…_

-De hecho me dirijo a tu departamento justo ahorita. Tenemos que hablar. –le informa. –Así que será mejor que tengas el café como a mí me gusta, ¿entendiste Takahiro?

-_Si… _

-Muy bien, te veré entonces. –dice antes de colgar.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! :D<strong>

**y como ya mencione, falta poco por acabar, lo juro ;D**

**si les gusto y quieren saber el final de todo esto y el porqe dijeron lo que dijeron (?)**

**dejen Reviews! :O**

**con mucho amor, Manny ;D**


	18. Por Que Te Conozco Muy Bien

**Al FIN! OOO: **

**les aviso, si el final del cap no cuadro muy bien, es por escribirlo a las 5am... ahaha... God**

**lamento la demora, la escuela exige demaciado... pero las buenas noticias es que exente mate! :D**

**espero que les guste, iba hacerlo en dos caps, pero por fuerzas del destino no lo hice (flojera)**

* * *

><p><span>Por que te conozco muy bien<span>

El timbre del departamento sonó repetidas veces para que el joven saliera corriendo a abrir la puerta.

-Llegaste muy rápido. –dice Takahiro al tener a su tío en frente de él.

-Sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo. –le contesta Akito pasándole de largo. – ¿Tienes café?

-Estará listo en un momento. –le dice el joven con la mirada seria.

-Oh, muy bien. –suelta al sentarse. Akito en seguida comenzó a pasear la mirada por el departamento, un poco oscuro, pero ordenado, definitivamente era la casa de Takahiro y Misaki, ambos bastante ordenados. –Este lugar no ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui…. –dice el hombre con un ligero suspiro.

-Se te olvido mandarme el dinero para remodelar. –le recuerda Takahiro molesto.

-Ah, sí. –dice acomodándose en el sillón para sacar del bolsillo un aparato negro con una pluma táctil. –Deja que lo anote en mi agenda electrónica.

Takahiro no contesto durante un momento, el chico solo se levanto para ir a la cocina por el café de Akito y ponérselo en frente con mucho cuidado.

-Oh. Gracias. –dice el hombre al verlo.

Con un silencio bochornoso, Akito tomo de su café tranquilamente mientras a Takahiro le comían los sesos del estrés.

-¿Qué debo hacer para que te vayas? –le pregunta Takahiro al fin.

-Nada. –le contesta en tono monótono. –No me iré. Si fuera a irme…. –no completo la oración, Takahiro sabía perfectamente lo que quiere decir. Akito se limito a suspirar y sacar del bolsillo de su saco un folleto para ponerlo en la mesa que estaba entre los sillones, entre ellos.

-¿Qué es esto? –le pregunta Takahiro al tomar el folleto. Parecía de uh hospital psiquiátrico.

-Donde vas a empezar a vivir por los siguientes cinco años. –le contesta tomando del café.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Es pregunta capciosa?

- …. –sonaba como una broma, parecía una broma por el tono de voz de Akito, pero en el muy en el fondo, Takahiro sabía que ese sería el futuro que le esperaba. – ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Desde casi siempre. –le contesta con velocidad sorprendiéndole.

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada desde el principio? –le pregunta.

-Porque antes no era tan serio…. –le dice viendo una foto que estaba en buró de alado suyo, Takahiro y Misaki de pequeños. –Antes no eras capas de hacerle tanto daño….

Takahiro no contesto durante un momento. – ¿Te lo dijo él?

-Él no sabe lo que voy hacerte. –le aclara.

-Bueno, eso me hace sentir mejor… Que no haya sido él que el que te lo haya pedido. –dice en un suspiro de alivio.

-Él no tiene las agallas para ello. –le dice Akito dejando la foto.

-Tienes razón.

-Te quería demasiado para dejar que te hirieran.

-Pero no del modo que yo quería…

-Ni modo. –suelta Akito en suspiro.

-¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo al menos despedirme? –le pregunta Takahiro con la mirada baja.

-No.

-¿Ni llamarle?

-No.

-¿Nada?

-Nada. –le contesta con fuerza. –Vendrán por ti en una media hora, será mejor que empaques. –le advierte.

-¿Qué diré a la escuela?

-Que estas en rehabilitación, al fin a al cabo, es verdad. –le dice sin verle y dándole un muy buen trago a su café. – ¿Sabes? Siempre me gusto como hacías el café.

-Quiero despedirme…. –dice Takahiro sacando una maleta. –Al menos decirle que me iré de viaje contigo….

Akito le observo durante un momento antes de contestar. – ¿Tanto quieres decirle adiós?

-Si. –le contesta con suplica.

Akito no contesto.

XXXXXX

Un Mes más tarde….

-Muchas felicidades, Misaki. –le dice Keiichi al chico que tenía el diploma del semestre. La graduación para los que pasarían a BI (Bachillerato Internacional) estaban, Misaki e incluso Keiichi, aun que no lo parecía, él era el primero de su generación al igual que Misaki en la suya. La ceremonia se había llevado acabo en el auditorio de la escuela donde muy pocos habían recibido el diploma de BI.

Yuki estaba orgulloso de sus dos chicos.

En cuanto a Akihiko, este estaba buscando universidad, ya había recibido bastantes peticiones de universidades tanto cómo extranjeras cómo locales.

-Muchas gracias, senpai. –le dice el chico lleno de cariño. –Estoy feliz de conservar mi beca.

-No solo eso, pasamos a BI, ahora estaremos en las mismas clases. –le dice Keiichi riéndose con mucho animo. –Será divertido.

-Y cansado. –completo el chico.

-¿A dónde quieren ir a comer en celebración? –pregunta Yuki guardando la cámara digital en el bolsillo de su saco.

De repente Misaki saco su celular que para sorpresa de Keiichi y Yuki, el celular tenía un adorno en forma de conejo. Keiichi empezó a reírse en silencio. No era la primera vez que Misaki recibía conejos de parte de Akihiko, razón por el apodo que le dio Misaki después de cinco regalos con esa característica. – ¡Ah! ¿Podemos esperar a Usagi-san?

-Por mi está bien. –dice Yuki sonriente. – ¿Tú que dices? –le pregunta a su amante.

-Cómo quieran. –suspira al sentarse en la silla más cercana a ellos.

Al escucharles, Misaki marco el primer número que tenía en la lista para que después del primer tono contestaran.

-_Misaki._–sonó la voz de Akihiko llena de encanto por la persona que marco.

-¡Usagi-san! ¿Dónde estás? –le pregunta molesto. –Yuki nos llevará a comer para celebrar que senpai y yo pasamos a BI.

-_Estoy__cerca__…__.__Estuve__en__primera__fila__… __Que__por__cierto,__te__vez__muy__lindo__con__traje__y__corbata._ –dice con un tono divertido.

-Por favor, no te burles de mi…. –dice Misaki sonrojado.

-No me estoy burlando. –dice una voz detrás del chico.

Misaki volteo cerrando el celular para ver a Akihiko con una bolsa de regalo.

-¡Usagi-san! –saluda el ojiverde acercándose al mayor.

-Muchas felicidades. –dice Akihiko entregándole la bolsa de regalo.

-Usagi-san… No tenías que molestarte…. –dice el chico sonrojado. – ¿Qué es?

-¿Por qué no lo abres y lo averiguas? –le insinúa Akihiko.

Misaki se sonrojo un poco. – ¿No es un conejo, verdad?

-Noup. –dice contento el joven.

Misaki abrió la bolsa ansioso.

Un oso de peluche.

-¡Ow! Que lindo. –soltó abrazando al oso. –Gracias Usagi-san.

-Tal vez así podrás llamarme por mi nombre de nuevo…. –dice Akihiko con una sonrisa.

-Jajá. No. –dice Misaki abrazando a Akihiko junto con el oso mientras Akihiko suspiro.

-Me alegra que hayas venido a verlos. –le dice Yuki acercándose a Akihiko. – ¿Vendrás a comer con nosotros?

-Sí. –le asegura. –De hecho, primero iremos al aeropuerto, no? –le pregunta.

-Sí, de hecho se nos hace tarde, tenemos que irnos ahora. –dice Yuki tomando las bolsas donde estaban todos los regalos de despedida que Misaki y Keiichi habían recibido.

De manera automática, Akihiko y Keiichi le quitaron las bolsas para dejarle sin peso alguno, este solo sonrío y se llevo a Misaki como si fuesen madre e hijo. (¿?)

-Que lindo regalo el de Misaki. –dice Keiichi felicitando a Akihiko.

-Gracias. Sabía que le iba a gustar. –dice el peligris con una sonrisa orgullosa. –De hecho, tengo uno para ti también. –le avisa dándole una pequeña caja que saco de su saco.

-Oh, vaya… N-no debiste. –le dice sonrojado.

-Ábrelo, por favor. –le ordena cortésmente, Keiichi en seguida lo sabre dejando ver un hermoso reloj de muñeca. Se podría afirmar que era de plata.

-Usami… En serio. _No__debiste_. –le dice avergonzado y agradecido.

-No importa, en serio. –le dice. –Te lo merecías.

_Es__necesario__tener__un__lazo__de__amistad__con__una__posible__amenaza__…__._ –pensó Akihiko satisfecho.

XXXXXXX

Akito estaba sentado en una mesa del café del aeropuerto esperando. Se le veía muy cansando por estar viajando de ida y regreso muchas veces el mes pasado. Definitivamente necesitaba vacaciones.

-¡Akito-san! –le llaman de lejos una voz inconfundible.

Akito se paro en seguido y puso su mejor cara para su sobrino consentido que abrazo con muchísimo cariño.

-Lamento que hayamos llegado tarde. –se disculpa Yuki al tener a Akito de frente.

-No debes de disculparte, Yuki, no espere mucho. –mintió con su mejor sonrisa.

Yuki solo se rió al escuchar lo dicho del hombre de negocios. –Mentiroso.

Akito se sonrojo un poco por la respuesta del doctor, pero para su sorpresa, Keiichi se había recargado en el hombro de Yuki.

-Akito-san, me alegra que este bien. –le saluda Akihiko de manera muy cortes.

-Gracias por la consideración, Usami-san. –le contesta cortésmente.

Por alguna razón, cuando ambos actuaban de esa manera Misaki se ponía muy incomodo.

-Ahmm… Akito-san. –le llama Misaki.

-Dime.

-¿Dónde esta mi hermano? –le pregunta el chico con una expresión muy amable.

-Debe de llegar en un momento más…. –le avisa.

-Ya llegue. –les dice parado detrás de Akito.

Todos en seguida se voltearon al verlo, la mayoría un con la mirada llena de sospecha, y Misaki con una sonrisa por el tiempo en que no le había visto, desde hace un mes, Misaki ha estado viviendo en casa de Yuki.

-Takahiro. –saluda Akihiko siendo el primero en acercarse al joven ofreciéndole la mano.

-Akihiko. –le saluda dándole la mano con fuerza.

Misaki se sintió incomodo al verlos de frente el uno al otro mientras el agarre de sus manos temblaba por la fuerza que estaban implantando allí.

-A-ah… mmh, hermano. –le llama Misaki.

-Ah, Misaki, muchas felicidades por pasar al BI, sabía que lo harías. –le felicita el joven de cabello negro con una expresión muy amable.

-Gra-gracias, lo aprecio mucho. –le dice avergonzado. –Espero que tengas un buen viaje con Akito-san.

-Muchas gracias, Misaki. –dice Takahiro acercándose más al chico para róbale un beso.

-¡HEY! –gritaron a coro Yuki, Akito y Akihiko.

Takahiro solo se rió y salio corriendo con su maleta hacía el pasillo del avión. – ¡Cuiden de Misaki! –les dice antes de desaparecer.

-Ese niño…. –soltó Akito al ver como se iba para voltear y ver como Akihiko le tallaba la boca a Misaki con su manga. –Bueno, los veré en un tiempo. Cuiden de Misaki, sí?

-Si. –dijeron los tres jóvenes mientras Misaki se sonrojaba.

-¡Dejen de tratarme como una chica! –grito molesto.

-Ajajaja. Te veré en verano, Yuki. –dice Akito cometiendo el mismo acto que su sobrino mayor para salir corriendo con Keiichi de tras.

-No tenía idea que Akito y tu…. –comenzó Akihiko pero Yuki le callo con la mirada.

-NO. –dijo molesto.

-O-okay. –dice Misaki. –Pasará un largo semestre para verles el próximo verano, verdad?

-Ni lo menciones. –dice Akihiko molesto.

-Ajajaja… -soltó Misaki.

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEYERON HASTA AQUÍ!<strong>

**les guto? :3 si así fue, dejen Review! O. **

**y tmb, estén atentas para la continuación de este fic.**

**"Vacaciones de Verano" :D**

**esperenlo para mediados de diciembre (?) o finales de noviembre**

**muchos besos, Manny ;D**


End file.
